Night Stalker Revisited
by LunarDragoon
Summary: This is a continuation series based on Night Stalker By: HeeroGrl195 ZidaneDagger AU & ok, maybe not so OOC then what I thought. Part 2 Completed! Not so sure about a part 3.
1. The Man Of Mystery

**Night Stalker _(Revisited)  
_Original Story by: **_HeeroGrl195  
_**  
**_---------- Scene Changes  
"text"_ Character Thoughts  
"text" Character Dialogue  
Text …It means you have won ten million gil towards Final Fantasy 9. It is effective your next, new game of Final Fantasy 9!

**If you don't read any other "extra" things before the story please read this:  
**I'm going to be straight up honest, the story idea itself IS NOT mine. It is all HerroGrl195's idea. I read it like any another person would and, of course, liked it. But, I noticed the published and updated date (December of 2000). So, I wrote my little continuing rendition of it. I feel bad about putting this "rendition" up because it was not originally my story. (Now, after spilling out my heart and soul…) Before you do read this continuing series, please read the original story, as this comes straight off of it. I mean, I started off the first chapter as if it was at the end of the original story. Just read it first, you'll see. (If you need help finding it, sort the Final Fantasy 9 stories by "M" rating, then jump to the last page. You can find it at the bottom). And last, but certainly not least, if you like this continuation, then thank the original author. I wouldn't have written this if s/he didn't come up with the idea first. Oh, and I'm not HeeroGrl195 in disguise or anything. _If the original author, wants me to take this series off I will remove it no questions asked._

**_Other Crap:  
_**The original author's intent for this story was strictly AU (Alternate Universe) and OOC (Out Of Character). I'll talk more about this and how I wrote the story…later. There is also a few parts where I think I lingered off of what the author was going to display in their story. Oh well…on with the story.

_Most characters in this story (If you have played Final Fantasy 9, then you know which ones they are) are owned by Square-Enix. Other characters, as well as the story idea and beginning plot, are owned by HeeroGrl195._

_**This story is rated M, for mature audience. This story (but not necessarily every chapter) stresses this rating, as it contains anything and everything that my mind could possibly come up with (you don't want to know…)**_

_-----------------------------------------_

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part One: Blood & Love_

_**Chapter 1  
**- The Man Of Mystery -

* * *

_

"Have a seat in the living room, I'll be right there." Cara politely requested from Garnet as she walked through the door.

"Can I get you anything?" Cara asked Garnet. She was kind of thirsty from all of work she had been doing but she could wait a little while longer, until she went back home.

"Umm….no thank you." Garnet replied, examining the interior of the apartment. It had a deep blue wall paper with an almost crimson color carpet. She had a medium dark-gray couch. All in all, it appeared like a comfortable stay. "Wow, It looks so nice in here!"

"Well, thank you." Cara replied, "Of course, I had the help of some neighbors." Garnet guessed that Stephen was one of them, not that there is anything wrong with that.

Something, resembling the sound of a blender was coming from the kitchen. _"It's a good thing that I didn't ask for something, she has been in there for 5 minutes now."_ she said to herself, getting a little impatient from waiting on her.

"Sorry about the wait." She apologized to Garnet cheerfully "I always drink one about this time. So you wanted to know about", she had changed her tone to a more that serious one, "the guy, in the black cloak?"

Garnet blushed again, her face turning a little bit redder than it had earlier.

"Yes, if you don't mind", she replied to Cara in a normal voice.

"Well, lets see…." See started trying to look back in her memory, "His name is Zidane Tribal. He is about 19 and he usually keeps to himself. But, we all know that he is a very impolite person." It looked as though she was having a hard time trying to remember stuff about him. Then she remembered that Cara said he kept to himself.

"So, why did Stephen say he was trouble for?" Garnet asked Cara curiously. She had known many people who kept to themselves in the past, but they most definitely weren't trouble.

"Well, he only comes out at night and every time that he talks to someone, they suddenly disappear or move out in a hurry." Cara told Garnet in a mysterious tone. She had seen people work what is called "The Graveyard Shift" where they work in the night hours.

"Maybe, they just didn't find it homey enough here." Garnet suggested to Cara.

"No one has ever shared the actual reason to why they wanted to move out", Cara told Garnet, "Maybe he threatened them, or did something they didn't like. It is also said that everyone that has disappeared, he killed. When they disappear all together, they leave their stuff. No moving trucks comes by or anything. They are just gone."

"Has anyone ever tried to talk to him?", Garnet asked with curiosity. _"Maybe they just have the wrong idea about him because they haven't talked to him."_

"No." Cara replied almost with fear, "He wont talk. You can say 'Hi' to him and he will just walk past you like you weren't even there." Realizing what Garnet was getting at she added, "Hey now, don't you go off and try to talk to him. We have lost enough people here already".

Garnet yawned and glanced around the room again, in search of a clock. It was a little past 2:00 a.m.

"Excuse me.", Garnet said as a reaction to her yawn, trying to be polite, "It's getting late. I'm sorry, I have to go. Have to get up early in the morning to put the rest of my things up. " _"Actually, I just want to get out of here."_ She revealed to herself

"Okay. Don't forget what I told you.", Cara reminded Garnet, before she slipped out of the door. _"How can I forget a story like that one?"_ she asked herself.

"Have a nice night", Garnet said as she walked out the door.

Garnet shut the door softly and started to run back to her apartment when she ran right into someone and they both fell on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Garnet said making her way back to her feet and over to help the person up. _"I need to watch where I am going."_

"Hmph……It's ok", the figure stood up and turned around to face Garnet.

It was Zidane! Garnet just stood frozen where she was, her heart started racing as a small amount of fear went through her.

"O-Oh it's y-you", Garnet tried to say in an even tone, yet finding it hard do to after hearing a story like Cara's, "Uh h-hi, My n-name is Garnet." _"Keep calm. It will be ok."_ she kept telling herself

Zidane took a moment to examine Garnet. She was wearing a white, silk shirt and orange overalls, and looked about his height and age. He also noticed she also had amber brown eyes and dark brown hair that reached about 3 inches below her waistline. Garnet didn't notice this as she was staring him down too. Although, she seen him earlier, she didn't get a change to get a good look at him. He had blonde-brown hair and a small pony-tail in the back. She thought he looked very attractive. Then she noticed blood stains on his clothes.

"Oh, are you hurt?" she asked. Even though she personally thought it was a bad idea since she did not know him, after all. But, even still, she couldn't turn down a person who needed help.

"No, I'll be ok." Zidane replied with no expression, "Just tired." He lied as he stretched and let out a fake yawn. "Does it look like I'm hurt", he wanted to scream it at her, but kept it to himself.

"_He doesn't seem that bad, he is just a little quiet."_ Garnet thought to herself, _"Maybe they are overreacting just a little bit."_

"Well, Good night then." Garnet said politely as she started walking towards her room.

Zidane stood where he was as he watched Garnet walk back to her room. "Hmph!" he said out loud, then headed to his room. _"Silly Girl",_ he commented


	2. A Life's Secret

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part One: Blood & Love_

**Chapter 2  
**_- A Life's Secret -

* * *

_

Garnet awoke to the chirping birds outside her window, which she got up and opened. It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue, the temperature was just right, and it could almost be considered perfect. She decided that she was going to get some stuff done today. But before that, she had to do her usual morning tasks: make the bed, take a shower, and go fix her self some breakfast. After she had got her first two tasks done, she started making bacon and pancakes when the phone started ringing…

"Hello?", Garnet answered the phone. Trying to concentrate on the food she was cooking at the same time.

"Hi, Garnet! Its me Cara." the person informed her, "Some of us are going to go to the festival tonight. Do you want to come with us?" _"I'm not ready to go out into the town yet"_, Garnet told herself.

"Umm……No thank you." Garnet replied shaking her head, she had to finish unpacking her things, "I have some stuff I need to get done today."

"Oh, come on…" Cara pleaded, "It will be fun! Plus you can get a chance to meet some new people from around here." _"Yeah, it would be nice to meet some other people…" _

"Well……Ok, I guess it would be good for me to go out and get some fresh air." Garnet replied. "So, what time is it?" she asked while flipping the pancakes.

"We will leave at 8:30 tonight, most of the younger kids should be gone by then", she smiled, even though Garnet couldn't exactly see it through a phone.

"Ok, see you at 8:30 then", Garnet said cheerfully, then hung up the phone. "Oh man" she snapped angrily, "I forgot to get the bacon out a while ago." Her hope was gone when she seen the black and crispy bacon sizzling in the pan.

Zidane was asleep. His time was at night, when it was dark.

Cara was phoning all of her buddies, getting them all together for the festival that night.

Garnet was unpacking what was left of her things, and decided to take a nap when she got done.

_---------- Time: 8:30 ----------_

The sun was gone, and Zidane was free to do as he pleased. He was sitting on his window sill, watching everyone head towards the festival. _"Look at them all, laughing, carrying on. There goes that new girl…What was she thinking, running into me like that? I should have put her out of her misery, but……something stopped me. DAMN, am I really becoming this weak?"_ He looked into the mirror that was across the room in disgust at his weakness. He liked to be superior to others, so if he found that he had a weakness, he had to find a way to fix it. _"I think I'll go rid myself of this weakness"_, he chuckled to himself, his intent on killing Garnet, because he didn't seen to kill her before. He got up, put his sheath with his dagger on, slipped on his black cloak, and walked out the door.

_----------_

Garnet amusingly watched Cara and her friends goof off at the festival. _"I guess it was a good idea to come"_, she told herself, _"She acts pretty crazy for her age."_ Garnet presumed Cara to be in her 30's. The festival was everything you can think of and more…there was music, stalls, and lots more to look at. Almost everything was made out of Cypress wood, as this town is known for being surrounded by cypress trees, and lots of them. The town itself wasn't THAT large, but almost everyone in town attends as well as people up to 100 miles away.

"Come on Garnet", exclaimed Cara, "you can't have any fun watching. Lets go ride the bumper cars!" _"She's right, I need to do something fun." _

"Ok, but you're going down!" she shouted to Cara, running off to the amusement ride.

"Yeah, we'll see about that", Cara informed Garnet that she had someone after her while she was on the bumper-cars.

_----------_

"_This is going to make me sick, watching all of these fools run around and act like they are 2 years old." _Outside the festival, Zidane watched. Festivals, or any type of "happy-moments", were not exactly his thing, so he climbed up the tallest tree he could find, waiting for his "weakness" to leave the wretched place. After all, he didn't want to cause a commotion right in the middle of a place, where everyone in town, except him, was at.

_----------_

After the bumper cars, Cara and gang went and played a few "souvenir-winning" games. Garnet managed to get a gold bracelet with a garnet in the middle of it. _"I'll keep this forever!"_, she told herself securing the bracelet to her wrist.

"Lucky Duck", Cara had called her, feeling a little jealous.

_---------- Time 1:00 a.m. ----------_

It was getting late, and most of Cara's posse had left for the night.

"I'm going to go home", Garnet told Cara sadly, yet joyfully as she was having some fun for once.

"Ok, we are going to stay a little longer", Cara informed Garnet, "C'ya tomorrow!"

Garnet started her long walk home by herself.

"_It took her long enough. I was beginning to wonder whether I should run in there and lure her out here." _Zidane told himself. He waited for her to go about 20 feet from the tree he was in, before jumping out and following her, so she wouldn't hear him. His plan was simple: follow her about a mile away from the festival, get ahead of her by using the alleys, grab her then drag her to the middle of the dark alley, then cut her throat so he could end his newly found weakness.

Garnet walked on the main streets the best she could, but that wasn't a problem for Zidane as he knew every alley in that town. In fact, he knew just about every place there was to know in this town. About ¾ of a mile from the festival, he had seen the way she was going to take to get home. He used his knowledge of the alleys to quickly and stealthily get in front of her.

He was finally at a comfortable place, he hid in the shadows, waiting for her to get halfway past the alley opening. There was his cue, he jumped out from behind her grabbed her and started to pull her to the back of the alley, away from everyone. _"What the…"_, Garnet had just realize that she was being kidnapped.

"Hmph let me go!" Garnet screamed at the top of her lungs while wiggling to get free.

"Save yourself some breath, Garnet!" he told her in a calm voice holding tight to her so she couldn't get away from him, "I have you, and as much as you can try, you won't get away from me." He said as he wrapped his tail tightly around her waist. She felt it go around her, but she wondered what it was. He pulled his dagger from its sheath, ready to cut her throat with it. She could tell it was a male, as his voice was deep.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she asked her captor. _"Why did you ask that, do you really want to know?"_ she silently scolded herself

"You are a weakness of mine" her captor started, "I have to get rid of that weakness. I can only do that by killing you." He finished._ "He wants to kill……me?"_ Garnet thought to herself.

She turned around to face the person who had captured her. She first seen the dagger that he had ready to cut her throat, and then she looked at the face of the person who was holding it.

"Zidane!" she said with an astounded look on her face. _"I guess they WERE right about him." _She concluded the, now, useless information to herself.

"Oh, you are a smart one, Garnet!" he gave her his "death" stare as he let her come up with some words to stall him. That was Zidane's favorite part about this, his victims try to "sweet-talk" him.

"When, the neighbors told me you were cruel, at first I didn't know", she started her testimony, Zidane pretended to listen to her, "then, after the hallway accident, I found out you weren't as cruel as they said you was".

"Well, you should have listened to them", he evilly told her still giving her the death stare. _"She wants to talk some more"_, Zidane thought to himself_,"I'll go ahead and let her, but she was stupid not to listen to the advice of her neighbors." _

"Maybe", she started again, "but, I have a question...I wanted to ask you in the hallway but, I wasn't for sure if that was the right time….but, what makes them think that you are." _"Oh, great! Now she wants to play 21 questions…should have just killed her to start with…might as well answer…" _

He had the expression of wonder on his face. He mumbled to himself for a little while, but occasionally checked to make sure she wasn't going to try to escape.

"What?" she asked again, responding the mumbles he was making. _"Come on Garnet, think of some more things to ask, maybe someone will walk by", she planned silently. _

"Well, since you are but an inch away from death, I will tell you", he started, "Lets sit down over there. But, don't try to even think about running, I'll catch you and kill you on the first chance I get." _"Great…"_, Zidane amusingly thought.

"Ok", she agreed, but really didn't want to, as her fear of dying anyway wasn't helping. He removed his tail from her waist and let her out of his grasp.

They both sat down in a corner of the alley. She listened to him spill his life stories out, while she planned an escape.

"Ok.", Zidane started, staring forward not looking at anything particular, "I have this problem, you see……and it isn't any normal problem. About every 4 or 5 days…."

There was a silence. _"God, do I have to do this?" Zidane didn't want to tell her his secret, but she asked, and she isn't going to live to know, so…" _

"Yeah …" she tried to get him to continue. She was fully listening to him then.

"I become a vampire." he continued, noticing the fearful look on Garnet's face, "It's something I can't control…It just happens." _"Great, she is going to die of shock before I get to cut her open!"_ he complained to himself._ "Oh, how unique, a vampire is going to kill me with his dagger and not his mouth!"_ she almost went ballistic.

"So, it must have happened last night too, huh?" she asked him frightened, but still very curious. _"Hmm, last night…" _he attempted to remember the events from the previous night

"Yes, but how did you know?" he asked her.

"I saw the blood on your clothes," see explained to him, "and you didn't seem hurt."

Another silence followed, and then she asked the big question: "Zidane, did you want it to happen?"

He seemed frozen. _"What?"_ he asked himself,_ "Did I?"_ At that point she could have run, and they both knew it. _"Why didn't you run Garnet, Why?" _she asked herself, Zidane was silently asking her that too. He didn't want this weakness to die…_not_ _yet anyway_.

"I….don't…..know", he said getting his dagger out again, "It really doesn't matter though."

"_Hmm, lets try something……I wonder if she is a sweet as I think she is"_, Zidane told himself. He couldn't believe what he was doing…It was almost as if he was trying to flirt with her…


	3. A Friend

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part One: Blood & Love_

**Chapter 3  
**_- A Friend -

* * *

_

"Garnet, could you do me a favor?" He asked her.

"Depends. What is the favor?" She asked, this time looking at him suspiciously. She really wasn't in a position to reject anything that he asked her to do.

"Stand up." He commanded her. She did as she was told. There was no telling how many things were going through her head about what he was going to ask her to do: stand still so he could kill her easier, ask her to run, ask her to have sex with him….the list went on and on.

"Kill me!" He commanded her. When he said that, she knew that he was going to let her go, "Do it. Take this stake", he took it out of his pocket, "and kill me! No one will miss me, or care. Also, no one else would get hurt." That, for once in his life, put him into tears. _"I can't believe I said that! And why am I crying for?" _Zidane asked himself, as if he was going to get an answer, _"Yes that would definitely solve my problem, to cause my own death. I guess, I just asked someone what I have wanted to ask for years now…" _

She watched him as tears fell down his face. He gave her the stake as well as his dagger to show he meant it; he stood up straight waiting for her to strike him. Emotions were stirring in both of them. Zidane, for once in his life, wanted to do a favor to others and Garnet, who was oddly attracted to her captor since the day she first saw him, learned about his life secret and was wanted by him to end his life.

"I can't", she said to him, also in tears.

"Why not?" he begged her. _"Because I like you…duh"_, she said to herself hoping that Zidane could read her mind.

"I can't explain why…..it's just not right to." Garnet told Zidane, who's spirit was just torn away for someone, by someone, who he had just met and wanted to kill. "I guess……I just don't know." She went over and hugged him.

It took awhile, but he had gathered himself back together.

"You _DO_ know that this means there will still be a loose monster on the streets right?" he informed her.

"No, monster to them….but not to me" she said back. He smiled, and realized that he just made his first friend. He looked at her with the face of a new person, but that was just towards her, as she helped him get a step closer to solving his problem and loneliness. It would take along time for him to get used to other people.

"Lets walk home together, but could I have my dagger back?" he asked solemnly. _"I like her…but I know she doesn't think the same thing about Me.", _Zidane said to himself, waiting to receive his dagger back.

She handed it to him slowly, making sure he wont suddenly betray her and kill her anyway. _"Come on Zidane, don't backstab me." _She hoped from the bottom of her heart that that would not happen

"That thing looks old", she said, examining the blade before he put it back in its sheath, "Why don't you buy a new one?"

He looked at her and smiled. _"This obsession might freak her out, but hey…I'm a freaky person"_, he told the truth to himself.

"I love this thing more than I love myself", he said, but continued, "And, there also might be something I love more than my dagger." _"And, in the future, that something maybe you, Garnet."_ Zidane's head was in the clouds

She wondered to herself what that was. _"Maybe it is an older sword"_, she thought to herself. They were closing in on their apartment building.

"Maybe you should go in first", he said to her, "so no one will think bad about you. You know how people are opinionated these days. I'll hide down here until you are in your apartment, then I'll go up to mine." _"I know that everyone hates me, but they shouldn't hate her, for talking or walking with Me."_, Zidane explained to himself.

"Ok", she agreed, "but people will find out sooner or later." _"Why don't you just tell them the truth? Well, now that I think of it…maybe that isn't such a good idea. There is no telling what kind of stuff they would do to him." _

"Oh and Garnet!", Zidane yelled towards her, she turned around "Please don't tell anyone about this." He was holding his tail so she could see it. "Ok!" she assured him that she wouldn't tell anyone. _"Ok, not telling people about the vampire thing is one thing, but the tail is just absolutely cute! Why wouldn't you tell someone about it? I'm going to have to ask him that one later." _Garnet wondered what the reason was.

She started to the building while he hid out of sight. He waited and waited, and waited. He never saw her up there.

"_Oh well, she must have went straight to sleep_." He begun, his ascend up the 5 long flights of steps that lead to his floor where his apartment was.

"DAMN! That's a lot of steps!" he remarked out loud.

He started walking down to his room, and then he seen Garnet lying in the middle of the hallway.


	4. Trust A Lover

_Well, as promised here is some more chapters for you to corrupt your mind with :)Oh, and I've decided that for now on, I'm going to publish the chapters that I have finished. For example: In this story, I published some of the chapters, when I really had all of the chapters finished (Please don't kill me...or do, your choice)._ _I'd also like to emphasize the "M" rating for the rest of the story...some parts may get tense, depending on you and your personality, and I apologize if I offend anyone. I really didn't write this story to offend anyone in anyway. Oh well enough talking...read :)_

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part One: Blood & Love_

**Chapter 4  
**_- Trust A Lover -_

_

* * *

"Garnet!"_ He ran straight over to her helpless body. 

She had been bitten by another vampire, but she still had a pulse. He carried her back to his room and shut the door. He kept his room dark, as he couldn't be exposed to much sunlight. His apartment was black wall-papered, but there were holes in the wall, where he had kicked it. The only furniture he had was a twin size bed and a few soft-back chairs. What ever it had in it, it was home to him.

"_What to do?" _he thought quickly to himself. He had never thought about what he should do to a person who was still alive and was just bit by a vampire.

He set her down on his bed and covered her up. Then he went to the bathroom and got a few wet wash rags, and cleaned her bites. Realizing that this was all he could do for her now, he sat by her bedside, thinking to himself, _"Why didn't I walk her up here? How could I have been so stupid! Whoever did this to her will pay!"_ All he could do was think about her. She was just lying there, lifeless. Although, Zidane did have to admit, she was pretty cute, since he had the chance to thoroughly stare her down, letting his eyes wander where they wouldn't wander if she was awake. After beating himself up for looking at her like the way he had just done and letting her down, he stretched out on the floor, beside his bed and fell asleep. _"Garnet……please don't leave me…" _

_----------_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Zidane was awakened by a scream…..something everyone wants to be woke up by in the morning.

"Huh? What?", he looked around in surprise.

"Where am I?", she screamed frantically, thinking she was being kept hostage….again, "and what are YOU doing here?" _"He betrayed me, I should have known not to trust him…", she told herself. _

"This is my apartment….", he stated. That obviously didn't help her any, she was still running around screaming. _"Someone order some Tylenol, she is giving me a headache with all of this screaming" Zidane silently told the person, that sold it and could read his mind. _

"Let me out, let me out, LET ME OUT!", she continued screaming running around, feeling trapped..

"What's wrong?" he asked in a very calm way his neck slanted to the left a little. It seemed to shut her up though. He honestly didn't think anything of it when he brought her here.

"I don't know but, waking up in someone's apartment who tried to KILL YOU, is kind of freaky, don't you think?" she looked at him with a weird look. _"Oh, should have figured she would bring that up"_, Zidane chuckled to himself. He would have played along with that idea, if he felt like torturing her._ "Which reminds me…why is she in my apartment? Oh yeah now I remember…" _

"No, not when you were laying outside in the middle of the hall, with bite marks on your neck", he informed her, looking at her with I-was-just-trying-to-help-eyes. _"Hold your ears, people! This one is going to be a loud one!", _Zidane, suggests that you, "the reader" should cover your eyes, so you can't read her screaming…It might be unhealthy.

"I have WHAT?", now she was running around trying to find a mirror.

"Ahhhhhhh!", she exclaimed when she found out. You did this didn't you, pointed her finger accusingly at Zidane.

"No, because of two reasons." he said back, calmly again. _"No, but I wish I would have, if I knew I was going to wake up to this?" _

"And those are?" she stared at him for the answers.

"I lost control, and had mine 2 days ago. I have a trip about once a week", he assured her. "Also", he added, "The way you helped me last night, in or out of control, I don't think I could have hurt you".

That really calmed her down. _"True"_, she confirmed to herself,_ "…wait a minute…" _

"So, are you telling me that there are more of……you out there!" After she said that, she knew she hurt him that time. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's ok, it is just the truth…." He told regretfully, "but that doesn't matter, it all depends on what happens next." _"No, it wasn't true because how many vampires have a quote " cute " end quote tail behind them?", _Zidane wished she could read his mind that time.

"What do you mean, 'What happens next'?" she shot a glance at him.

"Well," he started, "you are obviously not going to die as he didn't drain all of your blood, so that means two things could happen: If you don't have any venom in you, then you will remain a normal human…..but if he did…."

She didn't want to think of that. She just wanted to leave.

"Ok, so can I go?" She asked him in a hurried type of way….

"Sure", he said unlocking the door, first looking through the glass hole in his door to make sure no one was out there, "just try to stay away from sunlight until we are sure."

"Oh, and thank you", she said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek on the way out the door.

He turned a deep red and watched as she shut the door behind her.

When she was gone from sight, he finally had time to think to himself with security of no one ever finding out…

"_Now that I think of it"_, Zidane said to himself, _"I would be glad that she turned into a vampire; I wouldn't have to worry about accidentally biting her, I could know someone who is similar to me, and I could tell her what I wanted to tell her: I love her. Of course, if she stayed human that would me the opposite of all that and plus I'd have to take it upon myself to guard her from other vampires."_ He just went over what he told himself. _"Then again, maybe if she does love me with her being a human……maybe……Whoa, I'm jumping to conclusions. We never established they we did love each other." _

_----------_

On her way back to her room she spotted Cara.

"Where have you been?", she started, "I tried to call you this morning, but you didn't answer your phone. And what's with the sores on your neck?"

Garnet figured that Cara wouldn't believe her if she told her so, she made something up.

"Oh, I was…", she started

"Hi, Cara!" one of her friends was coming down the hall.

"_Phew!" Garnet thought to herself. _

"Oh, Hi!" Cara welcomed her friend. "What are you doing down here?"

"Well, I heard some screaming up here, so I came to investigate.", Cara's friend started.

"I didn't hear anything", Cara replied, "Did you Garnet?"

"_Uh-Oh" Garnet said to herself. _

"Nope, didn't hear a thing." Garnet reassured Cara's friend.

"Ok then. Hey Cara, want to go to the mall later?" Cara's friend asked her.

"Sure. Hey Garnet, wanna tag along?" Cara asked Garnet. Cara was giving Garnet the "Your-Going-To-Come-Along-Whether-You-Want-To-Or-Not" look. _"Oh no, she just had to ask…" Garnet said to herself disappointedly _

"No, I can't. I'm serious this time, I am just too busy." Garner frowned as she told Cara, but she was really saying _"Hell yeah, I'm just trying to get away from you. Hey, I have a good excuse this time! Go me!" _

Cara let this one slide.

"Alright, C ya later then." Cara approvingly displayed.

Garnet unlocked and opened the door to her apartment, walked in and shut the door.

"_Finally", _she thought to herself. _"freedom" _

She walked across the floor to the living room, passing a mirror on the way there. She looked at herself and here bites. Immediately her thoughts went to Zidane.

"_Did he bite me? Can I trust him when he said, he didn't? But…back before this happened, when he tried to kill me, he said I was his weakness. Does that mean……he has feelings for me?" _Her mind was racing around and she couldn't keep track. _"And after I got bitten, will I stay human? He said there was a chance that…then I'd be putting my trust in him." _She laughed at herself. _"I don't have a choice but to trust him… It does make me wonder though, if he didn't bite me, who did? At least, if he did…I'd know the person." _

"Stop worrying, Garnet." She turned and stared out her window. It was Zidane! "You will be fine, everything will be fine." _"Am I on glue?"_ she yells to herself disbelievingly.

She blinked and he was gone. _"Yes, everything will be fine"_, she said to herself as she shut the window and pulled the blinds together.


	5. The Reward of Help

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part One: Blood & Love_

**Chapter 5  
**_-The Reward of Help-

* * *

_

_---------- Time 10:00 p.m ----------_

Zidane was awake about 3 hours before the sun went down. He was getting lonely, since no one had contact with the misunderstood teen.

"Might was well leave" he told himself as he stretch out his limbs, "nothing to do here." He made his normal preparations: Put on his black cloak and his sheathed dagger. "Hmmm…", he had just thought of something, but he knew it wouldn't work out. "I'll try it anyway." He bolted out the door.

Zidane, started to aimlessly wander the city, going everywhere and anyway his legs felt that he needed to explore. He suddenly realized where he was, the spot where he told Garnet to kill him. Of course, at first he didn't really mean it. But, after he said it, tears fell. He realized that he said something that would actually solve all of his problems. "Suicide isn't the way", he told his hand, which was searching for his weapons.

"Dammit! Garnet, if only I didn't stop you from going home, you might have got there safely." Zidane, scolded himself as he hit a brick wall full force with his gloved fist. "Why is she always on my mind? She is the only thing I've been thinking about since I woke up." He suddenly heard some people screaming somewhere down the alley that he was in. He started running toward them.

A group of thieves was harassing two girls behind a building. _"What's this?" Zidane asked himself. _

"Give us your money, and we will leave you alone!" he screamed as he slapped one of the girls. The two girls just stood there. They both looked beaten and it appeared as though one of them was raped. One of them looked oddly familiar, _"This does not look good. I-I……I've gotta do something!", Zidane looked at himself and the way Garnet had changed him, "Do I like this new me?" he asked himself the question, taking his mind off of the girls for a little bit. _

"They ain't movin' boss!" a member told the leader. "Ok…Plan B, fellas!" the leader yelled out. One of the other members gave him a few long needles. Two other members went and held the girl on the left. The leader pulled up the shirt on one of the girls and started to rub her breasts, hard. Zidane, snapped back to reality at this point. Watching the thieves as they tortured one of the girls.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed one of the girls in sever pain as the leader put a needle through the each of her nipples.

Zidane had enough of that. That was completely evil. He ran over to the thieves and pulled out his dagger, threating to kill them. The leader and his group, still holding the girls, turned towards him.

"You dare to threaten us?" questioned the leader.

"Leave them alone." Zidane replied in a dark and evil tone, striking fear in some of them. _"What are you doing Zidane?" he asked himself as if he were another person _

The leader of the group didn't like the answer that Zidane had given him. He sent two of his members to attack him. Zidane quickly evaded one of them and stabbed the other one in the arm. The leader looked mad and sent the remaining four members to attack him. They seemed like a stampede coming at him, but he some how got away. He knew what he was here for, regardless of what happened to him, he had to get the girls freed. He moved around until he was at a comfortable spot, He lunged himself, with his blade forward at the leader of the group. Hit had hit him good in the lower left side of his abdomen. He immediately let go of the girls and staggered to the ground.

"Leave! Get out of Here!", Zidane yelled to them with a commanding, yet hopeful voice. They were gone in an instant. Leaving him with a group of thieves coming out them. _"I'm not going to be able to go back to my home tonight." _They had their weapons in there hands and were coming after Zidane. He started running, but to no avail the group caught him. In a matter of seconds, Zidane had the shit beaten out of him. _"So this is what comes out of help…pain and suffering" _he told himself as the group continued to beat at his body. The group not satisfied with just kicking his ass. A few members dragged Zidane to the back of the alley, where no one could see them.

One member of the group unzipped Zidane's pants and pulled down his boxers. He then started massaging Zidane's manhood until it look about at full length. _"It felt good, but it wasn't." _Zidane, didn't know how to react, he was glad he got the girls out of there, but he was laying on the ground, with the shit beat out of him with this gay fag on top of him, touching Zidane in his private spots. The leader, still alive, staggered over to Zidane. He instructed the members to hold Zidane still, as he pushed 10 needles, one at a time, through his manhood. Zidane jumped and bounced around as he felt each needle go through his manhood. Tears came to his eyes, his wasn't just being mutilated, he felt like they ripped his heart and spirit in half. Satisfied, the group left just as Zidane fainted on the ground blood pouring out from every part of his body.

_--------_

Garnet, who was tired from her thoughtful day was about to go to sleep when she heard commotion in the hallway. She made her way to the door, to find that Cara was crying outside to her friends. _"Gosh people, I'm trying to go to sleep!"_, she said in her mind.

"What, what's going on?" Garnet asked one of Cara's friends, "Why is Cara crying? I was about to go to sleep when I heard-"

"Its awful", one of her friends told Garnet as she cut her off, "do you remember that Zidane character?"

Garnet's first thoughts were, _"oh no he killed or had bitten someone that Cara knew"_. Garnet nodded to Cara's friend

"Well, Cara and I were out walking when we ran into this group of muggers, they demanded our money that we had, and said if we didn't give them it that they would do terrible things to us. We didn't have any on us, so we told them that we didn't. They didn't believe us and raped Cara." _"Please, just tell me how Zidane is involved…", her mind was screaming at the poor girl. _

"Oh that's awful!", she told Cara's friend, "let me guess, Zidane was one of those right?"

"Hardly. The group, after they were done with Cara, they asked again for our money. We didn't say anything, because we knew they wouldn't believe us anyway. The leader of the group started rubbing my nipples", Cara's friend continued while sobbing, "and he stuck needles in them. Zidane came running around the corner with a dagger in his hand and threatened them. They started running after Zidane and…and he stabbed one of them in the arm. Zidane came over and stabbed the person who was holding us and told us to run. We ran away as fast as we could but, the group probably beat him to death.

"……Zidane.", he mumbled to herself. After doing a little thinking she asked, "Where was he at?"

Cara's friend looked at her with a puzzled look, "about a mile away from where the festival was"

"Thanks", Garnet replied as she ran down the stairs, going to look for Zidane. _"God, Zidane! You better be alive."_

_----------_

It had been 3 hours, she was running around the city looking for him. She was so tired, all of her muscles ached and pulled when she tried to move some more. But she vowed not to give up until she found him.

2 more hours had passed and there was still no sign of him. Then she remembered that thieves like to strike in alleyways. That's how Zidane had gotten her. She desperately ran through thru alleys but still had no luck.

"ZIDANE TRIBAL! WHERE ARE YOU!", she cried out. No answer found her ears.

She didn't know why she felt the way she did, but it brought tears to her eyes. She had lost a very close, yet in an odd way, friend to a group of cowardly thieves! She couldn't walk anymore, much less get home. She remembered the place where both of them could have died, it was close by. She headed there, to rest for the night. It was getting cold out and she was getting lonely and afraid that a group of thieves would get her too. Arriving at her destination she sat down in the same spot they did that night. Examining the area she found that everything was in the same spot as it was the last time she had been here. Except there was something a little ways down the alley.

"_Probably a paper sack or something that was blown over there."_, she told herself. She was thinking about what Cara must have been going through…getting…raped. She felt sad for her friend, to experience something like that. The wind started blowing, making the alley colder. She looked around to see if anything changed. Nothing…not even the paper back moved. The wind did blow kind of hard, it should have moved. Maybe, it's something else that someone left out here. She stood up and starting walking towards it, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

She was about fifty feet away from it and realized that it was a person. She started running for it. It wasn't just a person, it was Zidane!

"ZIDANE!", she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her run broke out to a full sprint. As she stopped to examine his condition. He was covered in blood, and it was hard to tell anything. She drug him over to a lit part of the alley. Getting a better view of the damage he had taken.

"ZIDANE! Please, wake up!" she screamed like being tormented. She checked for a pulse, and there was one. That to her, was the greatest relief anyone could have. "PLEASE….ZIDANE! WAKE UP!", she screamed some more.

"Pttt, hmph, ahhh. He slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Garnet".

She was so, relieved, "Thank god, you are alive!" She said hugging him.

He tried to sit himself up, but he couldn't do it without the help of Garnet.

"What are you doing out here?", Zidane asked Garnet, who was still overclouded with joy.

"I was searching….for you.", She admitted. Zidane seen her blush, even though it was dark outside.

"Dagger?", Zidane started

"Yeah, it is right here." Garnet said, handing him his dagger.

Zidane chuckled, "Not that, you!"

Garnet had a "what-are-you-talking-about" look on her face.

Zidane knew she wanted an explanation.

"I said, there was some thing", Zidane had a pair of sincere looking eyes, "that I loved more than my dagger. That something is you. You are my Dagger. You've stuck by me more that anyone else has. I'm glad you talked me out of killing you. I don't know what I'd do if I did. You took your blade of love and pierced my icy heart."

With that, he rose up to kiss her on the lips. Warmth went through her body as he did that, she didn't want it to end.

"Oh and, Dagger?" He looked at her with more serious eyes. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I have to take care of something."

"What?" she asked.

He leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

She started giggling. "Oh, I'm sorry, that's not very funny, but the way you said It.", she explained

Garnet turned around, letting Zidane take the needles out of his pride. (If ya know what I mean….)

"Ahhh!". Zidane screamed as he pulled them out, one by one.

"Ok, I'm decent now." He told Garnet.

She turned back around, and sat down beside him.

"Can we go home, now?" Zidane asked.

"The question is….can you walk" Garnet informed him.

"Well lets see…", Zidane looked around, there was a pipe behind him, so he used his tail to pull himself up.

"Lets go home." They both said to each other.

_--------_

They both arrived at the apartment building, Garnet, helping Zidane walk. As they entered their rooms' floor people started clapping and cheering for the beaten version of Zidane. All he could do was look up at them and smile. Garnet, helped him to his room.

"Are you going to be ok by yourself tonight?" Garnet asked.

"I'll be fine." Zidane nodded to Garnet, "Good night, my Dagger!"

"Good night, Zidane", Garnet told him. She blew him a kiss and went out the door.

Zidane turned off the lights and stumbled toward the shower. While in there he had a moment of thought for himself _"Why did I help them? What caused me to do that? It doesn't matter…I wanted to. That's reason, enough. But why did my Dagger come for me? "He was thinking out loud, "I'm going to have to get away from her tomorrow night. I feel my vampire side rustling to be free again. That last fight took a lot out of me. But, I don't want to lose her." _He washed up and got out of the shower. He put on a new pair of boxers, threw his old clothes back in the wash room, locked the door got in bed and tried to go to sleep.

He was almost sleeping when he felt something get on the bed with him.

"_I'm letting my mind wonder to much" he said to himself._

A pair of arms went around his body and held him tightly.

"Ok, what's the big idea whoever you are?" Zidane, told the stranger. Somehow, he wasn't for sure, but his boxers slid off.

"Its ok Zidane, its just me", Garnet told him

"Dagger! Why are you here", Zidane asked her.

"Because I want to be…" she replied. He turned into her grasp and felt her lips and naked body close onto his.

They both wanted to, but they knew that he could not take it, as the needles had damaged him.

"Are you going to?" Garnet asked him, lightly grabbing his member and rubbing it against her innocence.

"No", Zidane replied, "If I could…maybe, but my friend can't handle it right now."

She giggled at that and let go.

"Ok, when you get better then. Promise?" She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his tail around her.

"I promise" He assured her

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. A Heart

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part One: Blood & Love_

**Chapter 6  
**_- A Heart -

* * *

_

Morning came, and Garnet awoke. She knew Zidane wouldn't as he had a good reason. She remembered from last night, _"He owes me one."_ She examined his naked sleeping figure. _"He is so cute, tail and all. But, he said he was going to go away for tonight……I think I'll follow him"_, she said whispering to her self, as if to tell him too. _"If he gets in trouble…I'll be there with him." _She connected what he said he was probably going to do that night, with the bites on her neck._ "I still haven't figured out how I got them but…I still don't know if I'm human or not". _It didn't matter to her, as long as she was with Zidane.

She tried to sleep with him all day long, so she'd be ready for the long journey tonight. She only got up to use the bathroom and eat. Her body, certainly did not like sleeping all day, as she was use to doing things during the day, but she forced it to, and it slowly complied.

_--------Time 7:00 p.m. --------_

She awoke for the last time, to find Zidane staring straight at her. At first, it kind of freaked her out, but as she understood what his eyes were trying to tell her…she let go of her fear. Zidane slowly moved to her and kissed her deeply. She accepted it, and pushed into it, making their love for each other spread like a wildfire.

Zidane got up, still in the nude, and stretched his arms and legs out. She watched him curiously. He looked down and rubbed his manhood to make sure he was recovering ok (you cant blame him ). Then he went back to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Garnet.

"I'm ok, I suppose…", she replied.

"I….uh….want to thank you for…saving my ass back there last night", Zidane looked straight at her with his serious eyes.

"What else was I suppose to do? When Cara's friend said that you probably wouldn't make it, I felt like I had to go after you." She said, "No…I didn't just feel like going after you, I KNEW I had to go after you."

"Ahhh…your making me all mushy inside now.", he told her before he kissed her again.

"So, Zidane…", she started, "how long are you going to flash yourself off to me?" She started giggling. What surprised her was, Zidane didn't turn red.

"I don't know…", he started his reply, "It's my house, and my body…for now…", he took a brief thought of how she would use it when she got the chance, "so I guess, until I feel like putting some clothes on."

She already had put her clothes on, so he couldn't counter that question.

"Why, am I too HOT for you?" Zidane snickered trying to flash himself off.

"Oh, Its burning!" She giggled back.

_:Knock:Knock:_

Someone was at _HIS_ door?

"Oh shit!" he remarked to Garnet as he jumped into the wash room, looking for some clothes.

Garnet went to open the door. It was Cara and her friend.

"Oh hi Garnet! Is Zidane home?" Cara asked seemingly surprised that Garnet was at Zidane's apartment. But she quickly overturned that as he did look like crap when she brought him in last night. She was probably just here to help him recover.

"Yes, he was changing clothes in the back.", Garnet replied, "Come in, she offered."

"I don't think that's-", Cara started, But Garnet drug the two girls inside the door.

"Don't worry, he wont bite or anything" Garnet told them, then giggled to herself, _"Ok, maybe he would"_, remembering that there was something else about him that didn't meet the eye.

Zidane stepped out of the laundry room, dressed, and came toward them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he said in an angry, hateful tone.

The girls' expression changed to a fearful one, and they backed away, heading towards the door. Garnet jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Owww. Garnet, what did you do that for?" he exclaimed in his normal voice, rubbing the spot where she had hit him, "I was just having a little fun. Oh, come on. I was just joking girls."

Their expression changed to a more friendly one and they approached him.

"Yes, umm….we'd like to thank you for saving us yesterday." Cara started, feeling a little embarrassed, but Zidane cut her off.

"Listen, don't worry about it." Zidane replied back to her, "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?", Cara was almost screaming at him. He saw the tears coming from her too, "If you weren't there we could have been dead right now. Its because of you, we are here. But, it was because of us you could have died."

Zidane, really didn't know what to say after that one…after all, when tonight was over there would be people dead because of him. Garnet seen what he was thinking so she filled in for him.

"What Zidane was trying to say is…" she started, trying to figure out what he would say, "he didn't want harm to come to you, and so he did what his heart told him to do." _"He wouldn't say THAT?" _Garnet scolded herself.

Zidane thought to himself, _"My heart? What, is she talking about. My heart didn't tell me what to do………did it? No, it couldn't have been, I acted on my own ideas. Heart? I don't think I even have one…" _

After what Garnet told Cara, Cara and her friend seemed satisfied. They thanked Zidane once more and left. Zidane turned to Garnet

"What was the 'did what his heart told him' about?" Zidane begged from her

"Umm…well you did.", Garnet said, confused on how she should put it.

"I don't believe I have ever had a 'heart'", Zidane told her.

"Oh really?" she had him cornered this argument, "When you kissed me and told me that you loved me, where do you think that came from, your tail?" She had that "I-have-you-beat" smile on her face.

"Umm……If I said yes, would you kill me?" Zidane queried her.

"Yes, I believe I would!" She looked at him impatiently.

"Ok, fine. You win", throwing his arms up and shaking his head. "God, your impossible!"

"Me, impossible? No, you just think too much." Garnet informed him.


	7. Blood & Love

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part One: Blood & Love_

**Chapter 7  
**_- Blood & Love -

* * *

_

Garnet was watching the clock, and so was Zidane. It was almost 10:00 p.m. and he wanted to leave. But he couldn't leave with her here, because he knew she would try something.

"Ok, lets see you beat this: Full house, aces full of kings (3 aces and 2 kings)." Zidane exclaimed triumphantly.

"Sure, Royal flush of hearts." Garnet joyfully yelled out to Zidane.

"Ahh, you must have stacked the deck, you cheater!" Zidane spat at her making a weird face.

"Let me remind you of something then:" she got up in his face for this one, "You shuffled the cards."

"Damn, I dealt them out wrong." He said scolding himself, She suspiciously stared at him, "I was joking. You think I'd try to stack the deck, to win a silly game of cards?"

She looked at him suspiciously again. _"Yeah, of course you would"_, she said in her mind.

"Oh well, I'll need to go check up on things at home. I'll be back in a little bit." Garnet announced.

"_Finally! I get to leave."_, Zidane said to himself. "Ok, take your time. I'll manage to survive without you…..somehow." He assured her.

Garnet walked out the door and towards her apartment. This time Zidane, took no chances he watched her until she got inside her apartment, safely. He had to be quick. He put on the rest of his usual outfit, slipped on his black cloak and ran down the stairway. Garnet, watched him as he left. She went back to his room and took the dagger that was on the table, just in case they ran into trouble. And ran after him.

_--- _

Zidane was right. His vampire side was getting to him, and very quickly. He had to get away from Garnet as quickly as possible. He was not going to lose her.

Garnet pursued Zidane about 50 yards back, so if he did change, he wouldn't be able to hear her.

Zidane was heading to the park. No one would be there at this time of night. Garnet heard a loud scream of pain, Zidane, he was changing. Jolts of pain went through Zidane's body as his canines came got longer and more defined. All his mind thought of now was his thirst and need of blood.

_--- _

Garnet kept her distance, but from where she was, she could tell he changed by the way he looked. His physical image itself hadn't changed much but the way he thought did. Suddenly he bolted off into the trees and she followed him.

_--- _

"_Now where could I find a good meal at?"_ he evilly asked himself, _"how about near the festival." _He knew, that the festival wasn't still going, but people always hung around that area, weeks after it had stopped. He was beneath the tree that he used to stalk Garnet with. He looked around. There were a lot of people still there. Mostly drunks, but hey he didn't mind a little alcohol on the side. He thought about the fun he would have tonight.

_--- _

Garnet saw where he was going…suddenly she had a sorrow feeling in her stomach. Looking at Zidane, she could tell that he would go through a lot of people. She didn't know if she could watch it or not. Either way, she would have to stay strong just in case something bad happened. _"That would look crazy, her, a human, protecting a vampire."_ She laughed at herself.

_--- _

Zidane finally had enough looking. The rushing of blood and the many strong beats of the people's heart was filling his mind. He started running towards a group of three who all appeared to be in their early twenties. They paid no attention until he ran over and broke one of their friend's neck. Then they pulled a gun and a bat out. Zidane jumped on the person with the gun and sank his fangs into his neck. _"Ooooh, how it tastes"_, he said to himself has he drained the blood of his second victim. Whack! The last standing person had hit Zidane with his bat, hard.

_--- _

Meanwhile…the same group of thugs that tortured Cara had showed up right behind Garnet. She was not paying any attention to the things going on around her; she was too busy watching Zidane mercilessly suck the life out of the people around him.

"Hey sexy", the leader told her as he put his hand over her mouth. "Umph!" Garnet tried to scream through the man's hand. The group picked her up and started carrying her to an area with thick trees, so no one could see them. _"Garnet, pull yourself together." _She had told herself as she was trying to jerk herself free.

_--- _

Zidane had done been pissed off. He snatched the bat away from the person who hit him with it and snapped it in half over his knee. The person looked at him in fear as Zidane took the bottom half of the bat and shoved it through the lower half of the man's abdomen. He watched, amused as the figure was screaming in pain. Zidane then walked over to the person whose neck had been snapped and sunk his fangs into him, draining him of his crimson liquid of life. _"More, yes…"_ Zidane screamed in his mind

_--- _

The group dropped Garnet on the ground behind some trees.

"I can handle this one", he told his fellow members and they left. "Now it's just you and me", he said as he grabbed her small, tight ass. Garnet had just now realized what a bad idea it was for her to come along. Garnet reached for her dagger, it wasn't there!

"Looking for this?" the group's leader was now holding both of Zidane's precious Daggers. He threw it to the ground beside him then he started to pull Garnet's overalls off her body. "Don't worry, you aren't the first person I have had this week. I promise to take it nice and slow for you, like I did that girl Cara."

_--- _

Zidane was almost done with his third person. He was looking around for another bunch to mutilate. He spotted a group of five girls, wearing short skirts and midriff-showing, tight hugging shirts. Once he finished with his current group, he checked his victims once more, to make sure he took every drop of life-giving blood that they had. Knowing that they had nothing left to give him, he ran towards the girls knocking two out cold and pounced on one that was trying to flee and sunk his fangs into her neck.

_--- _

Garnet was struggling to get away, but the more she struggled the faster he took her clothes off. He already had her overalls off, now he was working on her white, silk shirt.

"You will die for this you scumbag!", she couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"Yeah, whatever." he sneered, stopping what he was doing to reply to her outburst, "What are you gonna do, grab a stick and try to kill me with it?"

"No, but my friend will beat the shit out of you when he finds out." She warned him. "He owes you and your group one anyway." She remembered how he looked

"What are you talking about", he faced her, while he was taking her shirt off, "You beat the shit out of him, after he saved Cara and her friend. You and your group are nothing but cowards!"

The leader had had enough of her talk. He took his hand and shoved it through her panties and into her as far as it could go. She spasmed with pain when he did that. But, she didn't want to call for Zidane. He would be furious if he found out that she followed him.

_--- _

He was getting quicker at his task. He managed to kill the three girls and sucked the life right out of another one that was trying to escape. _"What a meal!"_, he sneered to himself. He was running out of meal tickets he searched around for more potential 'feast groups'. He saw a priest roaming around. _"I have to pay my respects"_ he told himself and lunged for him.

_--- _

"After I'm done with you, I'll kill you and your friend." The leader told her.

Finally the leader had her shirt off and was playing with her bra. _"I cant let him take me…I have to fight…I have to call for Zidane…"_, she thought to herself, "_no, not yet."_

_--- _

Zidane, after killing the priest, had a funny feeling. He couldn't tell what, but he knew there was something wrong…somewhere. _"Yeah, its me…there are blood-full humans around here, what am I doing standing here?"_ He bolted off to another group of people.

_--- _

The leader was playing with here tits.

"Do you like that?" he asked her as he made circles around her nipples with his fingers.

"..."

"Answer me, bitch!" he slapped her and she just sat there. He took one of her nipples and squeezed it as hard as he could, she all most blacked out. Then if that wasn't enough he twisted it. She was getting sore and she needed help.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as a pain went through the upper half of her body. _"Help me…Zidane"_

_--- _

Zidane had found a hostile group this time and was getting hit and kicked. "Whoa, take it easy people, I'm just gonna kill you that's all", he snickered, then he started dealing some serious shit out to them. He knocked one of them out cold, by jabbing him in the stomach.

_--- _

"_You better yell for Zidane…before he goes inside you."_, she told herself, _"I can't, he will be upset at me." _

The leader of the thieves pulled his dick out and started rubbing it around her mouth. Then, all at once, he pushed it into her mouth. It almost choked her.

"You bite it, I'll take your dagger and cut your clit off!", he warned her.

_--- _

Zidane had gone through 13 people. _"13, what a lucky number"_ but, there was something eating him up…his change wouldn't allow him to know what it was. But, his real self knew there was something wrong, and it was big. He dashed towards a group of 5 and sunk his fangs into one of them. That area was turning out to be bloodier than a hospital was, while tending to a 56 car pile up.

_--- _

She was beat, and her rapist knew it, so he took it nice and slow, enjoying every second of it.

"Zi…da..ne", she was slowly fading away. Falling away, escaping her fears. She used the last bit of energy she had, "ZIDANE! Please, help me!", she screamed it out of heart to the top of her lungs. The rapist put his cock back in her mouth, as he pulled her panties down.

_--- _

Zidane was not sure of what he just heard. "Gar-, Dagger?", he asked himself. Now he knew, she had followed him. Now at the peak of his change, during his wave of blood-lust, she had asked for his help. His heart and his change was fighting each other. _"What if she is being killed? What would you do if you lost her? What would you do if this was you last chance for blood? Can you survive without the taste of warm blood over your tongue?" _He was fighting a battle within himself. Everyone, just standing there watching him, they stopped attacking him, even though they was his enemy, they just stood there…watching.

_--- _

Her heart sank. She had called for her lover, and he was not there. She felt terrible. She followed Zidane to protect him, and she gets and trouble and doesn't protect her. Her rapist was done pulling off her panties. He knew she didn't have the energy to free herself, so he let go of her and rubbed her insides, waiting for her to get wet enough, and him to get long enough.

_--- _

Zidane stood where he was sobbing. He had a choice between blood and love. He couldn't take it anymore. His Dagger was in trouble, he had to do something. His body somehow emitted a blood-red glow. He had a sudden flashback to when she called him, he determined her direction and distance in a blink of an eye and bolted off, faster that he had ever went, towards her, screaming "Dagger!".

_--- _

She couldn't hold them in anymore, she had to let go. Her juices spilled all over the man's fingers and on to the ground. The man bent down and licked some of it up.

"It is about time." He sneered at her.

He aligned her with his cock and slowly slid into her, stealing her innocence.

Dagger, couldn't feel anything. She just knew Zidane wasn't there when she needed him.

_--- _

Zidane hurled around the trees and found her. A man was lowering himself onto his Dagger. He ran up to him and with all of his strength, started beating the shit out of him.

Dagger saw him, in his vampire state saving her. To her, it seemed as if his abilities increased ten fold. _"Oh my God!", she said to herself in disbelief of Zidane's strength and the fact that he was there for her. _

_--- _

Then they came, all of the members came, pouring over to Zidane. Zidane couldn't hold them all off by himself. They all started beating him on him and stabbing him with their knifes. He had enough! The fire that was in high eyes, exploded. He wasn't just pissed off, he was really pissed off. He was enraged, causing his body to gain more power than he had before, and the cost of control. His physical image had changed. His eyes went completely blood-red, his muscles grew over two times then what they were. His whole body was giving off an extremely evil stare.

_--- _

Dagger trembled as he seem to get stronger, if it goes to his head, they would be dead, but so would she. She ran over to get Zidane's dagger to protect herself, if she were attacked.

_--- _

They all dropped like flies and one by one Zidane drained their delicious blood. He looked around for more, he needed more. There was a person standing in front of him, who was holding a dagger, just watching him. He cocked his head to the left. as he examined her standing, naked figure.

_--- _

She wasn't wearing any clothes. It didn't matter to her…

_--- _

He cocked his head the other direction, taking another look. Then, deciding that he didn't know the person, he headed toward her.

_--- _

She didn't know what to do…She was glad, yet afraid…

_--- _

She didn't make an attempt to run from him. He wondered why. He got right up next to her, and she just stared at him. He put his finger under her chin, raising it up. It revealed her smooth neck.

"Why don't you flee from me?" he asked her, as his curiosity was exploding.

_--- _

She didn't know what to say or how to respond to his question…

_--- _

"Human," he said with power, yet almost in a loving tone, and he lowered himself down to be directly in front of her amber brown eyes, his nose almost touching hers, "you don't attack me, you don't curse at me, you don't flee from me, and you just stare at me. How do you find yourself justified in front of me?"

_--- _

She began to cry in front of him.

"Zidane, what have you become?" she cried to him. "I loved you, you loved me", a tear rolled down her face, "if you can not remember who I am, why I don't flee, why I don't curse at you, or why I don't attack you, even with a weapon in my hand…then you should kill me, as my love is not strong enough for you to remember."

_--- _

He couldn't believe what she just said to him.

"_I can't remember. Should I know her? Is she right? Can I trust her? Do I have a choice….but to trust her?"_, he thought these things over as he watched her cry in front of him.

He could not remember, so he motioned to fulfill her wish, he bent down toward her neck.

_--- _

"_It is over then……Zidane, I still love you no matter what!", _she mumbled to herself, as she sobbed.

_--- _

_--- _

He slowly opened his mouth, fangs bearing and gently rubbed them one down her neck.

She felt his razor sharp fangs softly go down the side of her neck.

She waited for him to sink his fangs in her, set her body on fire, and then take her life holding blood.

He could hear her blood coursing through her body. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed it in him, and so he did what he would never forget.

_--- _

He told me something, before it ended…

"I'm sorry, my Dagger!" he brought his eyes in front of hers, tears rushing out "please forgive me?"

_--- _

I hugged him as hard as I could, tears streaming down my face.

_--- _

I held her away from me, as I needed a straight answer…

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry I forgot you for my own selfish desires, I'm so sorry. Dagger, if you could find it in your love-filled heart, could you forgive me?

_--- _

Then he gave me that question. Was it a question? If it was, did it have more than one answer….No, it didn't

"YES! Zidane, of course! How could I live with myself If I didn't?", she screamed as she cried.

_--- _

_--- _

I was satisfied with the answer she gave me.

He seemed satisfied with the answer he received. In my arms, he changed back into his human form and fainted.

_--- _

I gently sat him down on the ground long enough for me to pull my clothes back onto my naked body and grabbed his other beloved dagger. After I was done, I picked him up and carried him home, no matter how much my muscles ached.

_--- _

We stayed at my apartment that night. First, I sat him down in a chair, he was very bloody from his ventures that night. I ran to his apartment, and grabbed some clean clothes for him. Then ran back to mine and ran some warm bath water. I stripped him and myself of our clothes, jumped into the tub and drug him in there with me. I bathed him and myself, he needed it more than I did…I was just in there to help, as he wasn't exactly conscious at that moment.

After the bath, I dried us both off, forgot about the clothes and we went to sleep together.


	8. A Lover's Trust

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part One: Blood & Love_

**Chapter 8  
**_- A Lover's Trust -

* * *

Surprisingly I slept all of that day; I didn't wake up until 6:30 the next evening. He wasn't awake yet so, I waited for him._

_--- _

I awoke to find my beloved Dagger staring straight at me. At first, I didn't know what had happened, but as I went over the events of the previous night, I understood. She slowly came towards me and deeply kissed me. Of course, having no objections, I pushed into it enraging our love's fire.

She got up, I noticed, in the nude and stretched her arms and legs out. I watched her curiously. She placed her finger gently inside herself to make sure she was recovering ok (you can't blame her after the events that she went through). Then finally, she came back to bed.

"You owe me one!" she reminded me, she kissed me again.

"I do don't I?"I remembered aboutmy promise.I rolled over onto her and started to makemy promise true.

She slapped me, hard. "You big perv!" she smiled sweetly at me. "I didn't say right now!" I rolled back to my side of the bed.

There was a long silence as they both traced back over the events that happened last night….

"Zidane?" she tried to get his attention

"Yeah?" he replied back, looking at her

"When you was a vampire, what went through your mind, what did you experience that made you do what you did?" She was looking away as she asked. After all, it was an embarrassing type of question.

"At first, my body was on fire then the pain of changing went through me." He continued, recalling every moment, "Then you have this sudden urge for blood. You run around trying to find some. And, when you find it…its like the most blissful thing you have found in your life goes down your throat. The taste you experience makes you lose control, and gives you the power to find more. " he sounded like that was it, but he managed to continue, "Then you are interrupted by someone calling your name. You immediately recognize the voice and go to her, and kill the person who is doing her harm. Then this mad rush of rebelling blood comes after you, beating you, trying to take you down, fighting its death. You get enraged, your power grows you forget what you live for, and you take all of the rebellion out as you capture it, and its power, going down your throat. Then finally, you kill the thing who summoned you."

She looked up at him; he was standing in front of her, holding his dagger towards her, ready to strike. She had a life endangering fear go through her. He was going to kill her. She didn't know how to react to this. She just watched him. He swung his dagger towards her heart. She waited, ready to except his dagger in her body, in her heart…then she felt his soul pierce her heart as he swiped it away before it could harm her, throwing it to the ground beside him.

"Your pain and suffering summoned me." He told her with a serious look, he bent down and whispered into her ear: "I'm going to kill it now."

He got under the covers, on top of her and kissed her, putting his tongue in her mouth. Her tongue welcomed the visitor as it danced with it. She felt him moan in her throat, and she was cast into a lake of blissfulness, his hands moved down and started playing with her breast. All she can do was moan his name. He kissed her all over her neck, then slowly moved down to her breasts, making sure not to miss one inch of her smooth body.

"ZIDANE!" she screamed in ecstasy as he lightly sucked on her nipples.

Her body loved every lustful action him and his hands took on her body. He moved back up to dance with her tongue again.

She felt something down at her innocence. Zidane's tail had been rubbing itself on the outside edges of her gate of paradise. This way, Zidane could to tend to all of her body. Zidane noticed that she wasn't getting enough, so he aligned his tail with her gate and gently pushed it forward into her, trying not to hurt her.

"Ahhh! Zidane, Please more!" Garnet screamed to him.

Zidane intended to deliver it! His tail slowly made its way to her virgin wall. _"So the stranger didn't take her"_, he chuckled to himself. All off a sudden everything stopped.

"Wha, Wha, Why did you stop for?" she said trying to catch her breath.

"I'm going to try something", he looked at her mischievously. He had flipped her over and started to rub her back.

"Relax, my Dagger", he waited until all of her back muscles were unstrained. His hands headed towards the small of her back. He took his finger and made a little circle on the small of her back.

Garnet was welcomed with a weird feeling that the circle seemed to emit.

"Dagger?" he asked her

"Yes?"

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her to be sure…

"Yes, I am ready for you." She replied.

With that Zidane pushed the center of the circle that he made on her back. Her head jerked up. She felt like her body was on fire.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing?" her body was shaking violently.

"Heh heh heh", Zidane chuckled, he quickly pushed it four more times. Garnet quickly changed roles. She flipped Zidane around, front up, and she slammed down onto his rod, despite the pains that came. Zidane spasmed for a second, not being ready for the sudden attack of pleasure, and watched her. She squeazed her insides together the best she could and started a rhythm going up and down him, trying to satisfy her body's demand for the pleasure. He felt like she was juicing him.

Dagger was reaching her climax too fast, and so was Zidane. Zidane switched the roles again, and he started pounding into her mercilessly.

Dagger, let out a yelp when he started giving her what she wanted and tightened her insides again to get more of it. Every pump he made into her, every wave of pleasure that he made with his manhood rubbing against her walls, she felt like she was going over the edge.

Zidane focused the rest of his energy and pushed in a far as he could go into her body, as he came. The entrance of his warm liquid set her off, letting their love juices mix. He bent forward and kissed her on the lips. She gazed into his loving eyes as he gazed into hers. Finally, he pulled out of her and lay down beside her.

"Did I kill them?" he lovingly asked his Dagger as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes, they are gone now." she smiled happily at him.

They rearranged themselves on the bed and slept the night away, holding each other in their arms, never letting go.

_Whoa, you, you, actually read all of that? Good or bad, I agree with your opinion about the story. I've already started on a "Second Part", but I'm not sure if I will publish (or even finish) it. Email me or catch me on MSN Messenger (see my profile for that info) and give me some ideas.  
Well folks, til' we meet again...Mwa ha ha ha ha!_


	9. Part 1 RecapReviews & Part 2 Remarks

_Night Stalker (Revisited) Part One Recap, Review Replies, & Pre-Part Two Remarks_

I'm back! Everyone Runs Yeah, well hmph, you don't have to rub it in ya know! Well, I'm submitting another part to this story to my utterly invisible audience or rather the visible audience I had before I posted chapter 5 on part one (I think that is where I messed up at, too intense?). I decided to post this part now because I suppose to go to a competition for 5 days (no not in writing, because I obviously suck at it) at Orlando, Florida (Disney World) so, this is my way of saying I'm going to miss being away for 5 days :) See you all when I get back :) – Wed June 22, 2005

**Reply to (pre-part 2) reviews for Part One:**

(Posted before Part One completely published)  
_**Dragonia89 (unsigned, chapter 3):**_ Well, I'm glad you liked it up to chapter 3, I hope you liked the rest of them even though some of them was pretty intense. Anytime I would doubt that people read the story, I just looked back to your review to continue :)

**Final Words Before Beginning Part Two:  
**I'm not a person who complains a lot, but this will be an exception: I'm not receiving good reviews nor am I receiving bad reviews, the same goes for emails. I understand people not liking to voice their opinions or like the annonomosity thing, but I need something to tell me what I'm doing wrong. I know I'm writing something wrong because I'd be getting more reviews :) If you don't want to submit a review, please email me what should be different (in future or present versions). I won't email you back unless you want me too! **_Announcement: _I'm doing something exciting with this story (at least I'm trying to). What am I doing? Well, you have to ask, hear it by word of mouth, or get lucky enough to find it on the internet at a later time (as a group I work with might have it on their website LATER). Also, don't depend on word of mouth because: hee hee, no one knows what I'm doing…they can only guess, as I have not told a single soul, about the project that I am working on :P**

**Recap Part One:**

_I've corrupted every reader's life who has played Final Fantasy 9 by continuing the Zidane vampire theme (which for some reason I have found myself addicted to). Oh any by the way this is what I got setup up with to write my rendition of the story…_

19 year old Zidane Tribal is a mysterious person who lives in an apartment building in a city that is surrounded by cypress trees. His neighbors believe him to be a very dangerous person and avoids interactions with him, even though that they do not know that he is actually a vampire.

On the way back from one of Zidane's expeditions (we will word it like that) he gets ran into by a new neighbor, Garnet. They both immediately have liking for each other's appearance. Later on in part one Zidane sees his new affections for Garnet as a weakness and he must rid himself of the weakness by killing her. Zidane stalks Garnet to a festival, which he does not enter because he doesn't like "happy" events. As soon as Garnet leaves the festival Zidane immediately starting stalking her again. He eventually gets in front of her and pulls her to the back of an alley. The two converse and Zidane ends up spilling his secret (that he is a vampire) to Garnet and befriends her (first friend deal). Zidane and Garnet walk back to their apartment building and Zidane requests that Garnet goes in the building before him so it wont look like they are hanging with each other because people would think bad of Garnet. Zidane enters the apartment building after Garnet does and he finds her lying in the middle of the hallway of their floor asleep. Zidane discovers that she was bitten by another vampire and he takes her back to his room.

Garnet wakes up and finds out that she is in Zidane's room and thinks he is taking her hostage. Zidane explains she is in there because a vampire bit her. She blames him, but he counters with the fact that she is obviously someone special to him, and he wouldn't hurt her. She flirts with him, by kissing him on the cheek, and leaves his apartment. She eventually talks herself out of thinking that Zidane bit her and she makes herself aware of the fact that Zidane may have feelings for him.

At night time Zidane goes out for a walk, since there was nothing to do at his apartment anyway. He ends up helping two familiar girls who wear under attack by a group of thieves. Zidane manages to help the girls get out of there, but he is caught and he suffers a sever beating. Garnet hears about the incident and learns that Zidane is involved so she goes out looking for him. She ends up finding him in the alley where he was going to kill her. Zidane surprised that she came for him and he tags her the name Dagger because of his loved for that type of weapon and some corny little phrase he told her (see chapter :P). At this point, the two realize they both have very strong feelings for one another. Garnet helps Zidane walk back to the apartment building where he is cheered at for his actions. Garnet helps Zidane to his apartment and leaves. Zidane cleans up after she leaves and attempts to go to sleep. He finds out that Garnet had snuck into his apartment while he was cleaning up as she got in bed with him.

The next day, Cara came to thank Zidane for saving her and her friend, then left. Later on at night Zidane snuck out of the apartment building (trying not to let Garnet know that he was leaving) to go take care of his vampire business as the beating he took from the previous night required him to make a second trip. Garnet followed him to the park where he changed into his vampire state then to where the festival was at. While Zidane went on killing people the group of thieves that had attacked Cara was on to Garnet and they carried her off into the woods near the festival. Reluctant to do so, Garnet called for Zidane's aid with him in his vampire state. He fought with himself at first but realized that Garnet, his lover, called for him and he rushed to her aid. Theives start to run at Zidane, trying to kill him but they ended up pissing him off worse than what he already was. Zidane's mental and physical state changed to reflect the power he gain from his anger. Zidane killed all of the thieves that were attacking him then noticed Garnet. He couldn't recall her from his memory so he walked over to her and asked why she didn't attack him. She told him another corny statement and he, figuring that he didn't know her bent down to bite her. Somehow, he remembered that they loved each other and he changed back into his human form then fainted. Garnet carried Zidane back home with her to their apartment building. The next day Garnet reminded Zidane of a task that Zidane had to fulfill and so ends Part One of Night Stalker Revisited.


	10. The Fake, The Real, The Truth

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part 2: The Attack Out Of No Where_

**  
Chapter 1  
**_- The Fake, The Real, The Truth -

* * *

_

"HELP ME ZIDANE!" Garnet yelled to Zidane as she tried to get free. He didn't move. he just stared at her wearing no expression.

A group of vampires was holding her still so she couldn't move, despite her efforts. The vampires moved in towards her neck, ready to draw blood.

Zidane ran towards them with a wooden stake in his hands and started killing them off one by one. It took him a minute or two, as there was a lot of them, but he managed to kill them all. Garnet ran to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly too. Garnet didn't want to leave this position.

"Huh?" She felt weight on her shoulder. Zidane was sucking her blood out of her. She tried to get away but he had her tightly in his grasp. She wasn't going anywhere. She didn't have a choice but to continue hugging him, accepting his decision of her death. She was starting to faint when she felt the weight lift off her shoulder. He looked at her lovingly. She saw her blood on his lips and around his mouth. She didn't know what to say.

"Thank you." He told her, in a loving voice. He turned and started to walk away.

"Zidane…" she began, "why?"

He bolted around and stabbed her through her heart with his dagger.

"Thank you, for finally getting out of my life." He watched her fall to the ground. Just as she shut her eyes in death, a tear came out.

_-----_

_­_"No! How could you?" she scream out as she awoke from her dream, her heart racing. She put a hand on her body, where her heart was and looked down. _"Phew, it was only a dream"_, she told herself, trying to find comfort. She looked over at where Zidane was before they went to sleep. He was still there sleeping, but there was blood around his mouth. She rubbed her hand on her neck and brought it back out in front of her, finding that there was no blood on her hand. _"But how?" _she asked herself. She got up and walked across the room, towards a decorated wall mirror. Looking in the mirror, she found that her bite marks were the same as they had been, except they seemed to look a little better from healing. She glanced in the mirror at the clock behind her.

"_I guess I'll just have to wait until he wakes up, I'll just go back to sleep, it is only 7:30 p.m. I could get some more sleep." _She yawned, as she turned around to head back to sleep. Zidane was standing, awake, in front of her. She was surprised. _"I didn't see him behind me when I looked in the mirror." _He had a sad yet happy expression on his face, despite the blood being there.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She was looking at him with a weird, fearful look. "You screamed in your sleep, and now you are looking at me weird."

"U-Uh, um-m" she stuttered, a little startled from his sudden appearance. He came up to her and put his arms on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. She was almost afraid to let him, from what happened in her dream.

"What's wrong?" You look like someone had tried to kill you……or did they?" he had a concerned tone in his voice.

"…", she just couldn't answer him.

"Ok, its ok. I have a few things that I need to tell you." he started; she cut him off this time.

"Like what, you bit me?" Her voice was angry, even though she wasn't trying to make herself say it with anger. He looked hurt, when she said that. "Or that you were trying to?"

He started to sob a little bit. She watched him, wanting all the answers he could give her. "Well, I'll give you the good news first." He started; trying to make a smile come onto his face, "you are not going to be a vampire." She looked relieved at that, even though she seen his spirit go down.

"How can you tell, it has only been three days?" she asked him.

"Several reasons, but first of let me make it clear to you that it only takes one day for a vampire's venom to change you. You were able to walk into my apartment, without being invited into it, something. You were able to see yourself in the mirror." He smiled at her as she had overcome the almost impossible.

"Then why are you so sad?" she asked him, wanting to know the absolute truth. He seen that, and prepared for the worse. _"She's going to hate me now. But…I guess I have to tell her."_ He thought to himself.

"The truth is…" he started, "the night you were bitten I kind of wish you did become a vampire." He seen her do the exact thing he feared she would do, so he had to quickly explain, "You would be able to go with me anywhere anytime, as long as the sun wasn't up. You would be someone I knew and could relate to me. Believe me, Dagger," after hearing him call her his love name, she knew he was being honest, right down to his heart, "I didn't want anything bad to come from it."

"It's ok." She assured him, from which he expressed relief.

"Dagger?" she turned towards him when he called her by her love name. "Why did you scream?" She really didn't want to recall the nightmare that she experienced.

"I had a nightmare." She saw the "go on, continue" look in his eyes, "There were all of these vampires holding me tight, so I couldn't move. They moved towards my neck, and then you ran over to me and killed them all with a wooden stake." She started crying as she got to the part she didn't like, "I ran over and hugged you. You in return held me tightly to you. Then I felt weight from your head on my shoulder…you was drinking my blood. I couldn't believe that it was happening, however, I trusted in your decision of my death." He looked at her in disbelief that she imagined him doing that to her, "I was about to pass out but the weight lifted from my shoulders. You looked at me, with my blood on your mouth and said 'thank you' in a sweet, loving voice. You turned around and started walking away, and then I asked you why you had done that. You quickly turned around and stabbed my chest, where my heart is, with your dagger. Before I died you said one last thing to me: 'Thank you for finally getting out of my life.'" The tears were pouring out of her eyes. "When I awoke I checked myself to make sure that the dream wasn't real. Then I looked at you..." she glanced down at the blood on his mouth, not being able to finish.

He seen her do that and he wiped at his mouth with his hand. His hand showed that he had rubbed blood off his face. _"Oh no…"_ he remarked to himself, his eyes going wide.

"Zidane, is that my blood?" she asked him.


	11. Why?

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part 2: The Attack Out Of No Where_

**Chapter 2  
**_- Why? -

* * *

_

"Yes, my Dagger, it is your blood." He told her lovingly yet expressing concern, waiting for her reaction, good or bad. "If you'd let me explain…" She just stared at him. She couldn't believe he had done her in they way he did. He couldn't explain it to her, not because he didn't want to, but the fact that he couldn't explain, even if he had the words to say. This was something she had to overcome on her own.

"Get out." She said pointing towards the door.

"Dagger…" he started towards her.

"No, Zidane. Get out, now!" She was serious and he knew it. She had been betrayed by her lover, and felt like she had been ripped into pieces. He put his clothes on grabbed his dagger and, regretfully, left her apartment. Outside, he cried. Some of his neighbors were outside, and they watched him. They had never seen him spill out his emotions before, despite the red color around his mouth.

"_Dammit Garnet!" _she cursed herself,_ "you should have never……"_

_----------_

"_Ok Zidane, what's done is done." _He tried to tell himself,_ "If you do still love her, you need to get away from her. At least she can live her life without worrying that you will kill her." _Zidane told himself. He got up and headed for his apartment for the last time.

_----------_

"Oh Zidane!" she confessing to herself, "I promised I'd stay with you no matter what happened. Even when you were about to bring me to death the other night, I was with you. But, you never did bite me, until now." She put on her clothes and ran out the door to Zidane's apartment. She was almost to his apartment when she heard some neighbors talking.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for him." She heard a man's voice speak up.

"Yeah, he really didn't seem all that bad, in the end." A woman replied to what the man had said.

Garnet continued walking towards Zidane's apartment.

"_Yeah, but you didn't know what he had on the inside."_ She had countered what the two had said inside her mind, _"But, he is still a nice person, vampire or not."_

"Zidane!" she called for him as she bolted into the door. He wasn't there. The only thing Garnet had noticed was a blood stained dagger and a trail of blood on the floor that led from the dagger to the windows sill. The window was opened all of the way. She ran toward the window and look out it. There was nothing outside.

"Garnet, honey." Cara was standing in the door, "Zidane…" Cara seemed a little down, having to tell Garnet and all, "he…apparently tried to kill himself. He stabbed himself several times then jumped out the window."

"_He didn't die…he is a vampire. He just made himself suffer." _Garnet told herself."He will be ok." Garnet told Cara "There is something that you don't know about him. I know he will be ok." Cara looked confused at this.

"Anyway, the medics came, but he wouldn't let them take him to the hospital. He is somewhere in the city." Cara told her, looking at her as if she was waiting for something.

"I guess……I'll go find him." She didn't know if that was wise or stupid.

"We kind of thought you'd say that." She turned facing down the hall and had received something in her hands. "Here take this." She handed her a ring that matched her bracelet. It had a garnet gem in the middle of it. But what was special about this ring was that the garnet had a black onyx fused in the center of it naturally. "This was my mother's before she died. She gave it to me and to give it to someone in great need. At first I told myself that I'd never give it away, it having such a rare gem mixture in it. Then I saw you in here. You were in great need of Zidane. The ring reminds me of how your love surrounded the black onyx, Zidane, and changed him."

"Thank you, very much." Garnet told Cara, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'll never let it go."

"Good luck on finding your lover, Garnet." Cara told her and walked back down the hall to her apartment.

Garnet picked up Zidane's dagger and wiped it off with a cloth that was lying on the floor. The blood somehow was still on it. Looking confused, she placed the blood dagger into its sheath and left Zidane's apartment. The Daggers set off into the night in search of their Zidane.

_----_

"_Why did you do it?" _he asked himself a question that was killing him on the inside_ "I knew it was going to freak her out before I did it. Oh well, I can't dwell in the past forever. I'll go on, without her." _Zidane was outside a weaponry store, he wasn't quite sure of how he got there; he just knew that he walked for a very long time. So long that the wounds he gave himself were almost healed.

"_I left both of my Daggers at home." _He said to himself,_ "I guess I should buy another one." _He opened the door to the weapons store and walked in.

"Good evening!"the store clerk greeted him.

"Uh…hi."He wasn't very socially skilled as he was all alone until the past week, "I need to buy a new dagger. Do you sell those here?"he asked the store clerk.

"Why yes. They are back there, in that room."He pointed to a door in the back of the store. "Follow me, we will find you something good."The store clerk started walking to the back of the room, Zidane following. There was anything from two-edged daggers to daggers with gems trapped in them. Then he noticed a dagger that had strip of crimson garnet gems as a cutting edge.

"That one,"He pointed to the dagger with the garnet edge,"how much is it?"The store clerked looked at Zidane. His expression showed that he really wanted that dagger.

"How about, oh, 1250?"the store clerk requested from Zidane.

"Wow, sure, I'll take it."Zidane exclaimed as he pulled the money from his pocket. He handed the store clerk the money, and in return, the store clerk handed him a sheath with the dagger in it. He took it out of his sheath and examined it closer. He slid his finger down softly its blade, and immediately it drew blood.

"Razor sharp, just how I like it." He nodded to the store clerk and walked out the store. All of his recent events stormed back to him, as if they were waiting for him outside the store.

"Hey, you!"a middle-aged man with a gold cane was pointing at him, "You look like the right person to ask this: will you consider being a night time bodyguard?"Zidane just glanced at him, not knowing how he should react to this sudden request."You will get paid of course."The man continued,"And you only have to work if I have to do something at night."

Zidane was thinking to himself,_ "Well, I don't have anything else to do, and I can get a little extra money too."_ "How much does it pay?" Zidane asked the man.

"How about, I give you 2000 gil for every night that you work for me?" The man asked Zidane, ready to up the amount if needed.

"Sure, I'll do it!" Zidane smiled to the old man.

"Good, you start right now." The man told Zidane motioning him to follow.

_----_

"ZIDANE!" she screamed for her lover with her hands around her mouth, "WHERE ARE YOU?" _"Why did you leave me?" _she thought, _"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. But, what else was I suppose to do? It was all a shock to me." She held back the tears as she pressed on to find him._ She needed him. _"The way you changed me, the way you held me when I was down, the way you took me…" _vivid flashbacks were going through her head. "If worse comes to worse, you will help me end it." She was talking to his bloodstained dagger.

"You know, suicide isn't the way sweetheart." She heard a woman's voice talking. The woman looked old and gruff. She was wearing somewhat of a dirty white gown and a sweater that she was using as a scarf.

"Huh?" She looked around her and found a homeless woman gazing at her sweetly.

"Honey," she said sweetly to her, "come, sit down." Garnet walked over to where the woman was sitting and sat down beside her. "What's the matter dear?"

"Oh, my friend and I are having……problems. I told him to leave me and he left me. He tortured himself then took off somewhere. I didn't want him to leave, after I thought about it. Now I just can't find him." She softly cried to herself as she recalled what had happened. The woman put her arm around Garnet.

"Now, listen." She started, "No matter, how much the odds seem against you, you just can't give up. You'll find him and you two will get back together. Just, never lose hope. Now, get out of here, go find him!" She told her pushing her along.

After she had walked out of the old lady's sight she started thinking. _"Get back together? I never thought about that…would he be forgiving enough to come back to me?"_ She bit her lip at that, _"He better…"_


	12. Alone In The Dark

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part 2: The Attack Out Of No Where_

**Chapter 3  
**_- Alone In The Dark -

* * *

_

"What's wrong?" the old man queried Zidane. "You look like you have lost your soul in a game of poker." The two had been walking down the street, Zidane behind the old man, to the old man's house.

"It's nothing." Zidane assured him. _"Why would you care, old geezer?"_ he thought to himself.

"Don't give me that……that shit!" the old man surprised Zidane, "what in hell is wrong with you?" He had the "I-want-answers-NOW!" expression on his face.

"Oh, I did something to my girlfriend that she didn't like. She told me to leave her alone. But…" Zidane replied, recalling the painful lapse of memories from earlier. _"It doesn't matter if she wants to see me or not. She changed me…I just can't let her go. I guess…no, I know! I'll just stalk her as a protector. That way I can watch over her, without her even knowing."_

"…whether she likes it or not, I feel like I have to protect her." Zidane started again, "she changed something in me, and I'd die if something happened to her."

"I see." The old man understandingly answered. Zidane could tell he was thinking something. "Well, my friend, do what you want. But you have to get me home before you do it." The man smiled at Zidane

_----------_

"Well, hurry the hell up and get home already then!" Zidane responded, with a plan.

"Ahhhh!" a scream was heard down the street from where Garnet was. _"Someone is in trouble!"_ She started running towards the direction of the scream. When she arrived, she saw an oh-too-familiar sight. There was a group of people being attacked by a vampire. This scene just reminded her about Zidane's incident and it reminded her about her bites.

"You might as well give up!" the vampire hissed at the people who were trying to escape. Garnet just stood there watching it all play out. The vampire would skillfully jump into the air and come down on a person, sinking its fangs into their neck. The victim would try to run, but the vampire held the person close to them taking their life.

About five minutes passed and the vampire had finished the group off. He looked towards Garnet and started to walk to her.

"You know how much fun I could have with you, Human?" the vampire inquired Garnet, stopping beside her and looking down the street.

"…" Garnet just stood there watching him, not responding. He looked at her.

"If you didn't have a love bite, you would be dead right now." He informed her.

"Love bite?" Garnet asked him. He turned a little red, as it probably reminded him of his past experiences.

"Yeah, you know…" he took her right arm and flipped it around so she could see the artery in it and the two small bites that were there, "It's when your vampire lover bites you to warn off other vampires."

"_Oh so that's what the blood was for…he gave me a love bite…" _she thought to herself

"What else do you know about it?" she asked him, conversing with him like she would another person.

"Well…If you really want to know…" he started.

"Please? I thought he did something bad to me." She told him, he was laughing at this.

"Yeah, my girlfriend did that too. I felt like I was dead…wait I was dead…well kind of. Anyways, when we give someone a 'love bite' we only drain half of their blood and since it is in the arm, we don't pass venom. After we drain half of their blood we cut our own arm's artery" he lifted his arm to show her the scar from his, "and somehow half of our blood goes back into their body. So, technically, they don't lose any blood, but they gain some of the most powerful blood someone could ever have in them."

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I got mad at him. It was all a shock at first." She felt wrong for screaming at him.

"If I was to bite you right now…" he started again, "your lover would instantly be right in front of you, and he probably would be trying to kick my ass. Because when you travel, half of him travels. So basically, it's like this: only he can drink your blood without getting the shit beat out of him and if he did, it would be like biting his sister or something. God, you ask some of the most embarrassing questions lady." He told her, with his face redder than a beet.

"Thanks for the enlightenment. I feel so bad about it now." He laughed at this

"Yeah well don't, you two will get back to your fantasies again soon anyway." he started walking away from her. "Anyway, I have to get going. I have a night of blood awaiting me."

As soon as he disappeared Garnet started thinking to herself again.

"_So he didn't do any harm to me, only helped me. Zidane, I'm so sorry." _A few tears dropped from her eyes. _"Oh well, I better be heading home…I have a feeling he will come back." _She started walking home.

_------_

"Ok, this is where I live." The old man stated. "Here is a cell phone, in case I need to get in touch with you, and here is the payment for taking me home tonight." The old man walked inside the mansion-like house.

"_Ok, now we need to get back to Garnet"_ Zidane bolted down the street to their apartment building swerving around people and going through alleyways. Within 3 minutes he was there. He smelt his blood in the air, telling him that Garnet was near-by. So he ran into the building, and stealthily hid in a corner behind some stuff that was in her apartment. He made sure he was situated so he could only hear and not see her, as he valued privacy as much as anyone else did. Finally, he heard the door open and Garnet sniffle through. Zidane heard Cara's voice…

_-----_

"Well, did you find him?" she asked Garnet. Garnet turned to her.

"No, but I found out something…I can't tell you what though." She cracked a small smile to Cara.

"Oh come on, your not hiding something are you?" Cara gave her the "I-want-answers-look".

"Maybe…" Garnet had a jokingly suspicious tone to her voice.

"Ahh come on! Spill it!" Cara asked her again.

"Nope! If he comes back and wants to tell you, then he will tell you. But I'm not going to tell you. So…" Garnet smiled at her again, "you better go off and find him, to ask him. Oh and if you do find him, drag him back here."

"Oh, I see how it is. Playing rough around the edges, ehh? Well fine…maybe I will go find him." Cara turned around and started back towards her apartment.

"_I wonder if she found out the right thing…"_ Zidane thought to himself.

"Zidane! If you can hear me………………come back!" she started screaming out the window, "I understand now" tears started rolling down her cheeks, "I-…………..I-…………I'm sorry."

Nothing happened.

"Oh God, will he ever come back to me?" she looked up to the dark, inviting sky, asking it the question. The wind blew and the sky changed to an even more inviting look.

"Yes, I suppose so" she said to herself.

She turned around and looked at her inviting apartment.

"Heh, heh, heh. Garnet, why did you have to be attracted to him? He has caused you so much pain and suffering…" she was talking to herself, "…oh but it was worth it! He is the most loving person that you have ever met. Heh heh and the most playful. The way he felt through your body, the way he set you on fire." she was starting to get wet down in her crotch from bringing back the memory, "It hurt at first, but after that…" Her body had only experienced his true love once and it was expecting another round soon. But, that was almost as impossible as trying to get Zidane to stop biting people. But maybe…

She walked over to her bed and slid off all of her clothes and got under the covers for privacy. She started rubbing her breasts and imagined Zidane doing that on top of her.

"Zidane…" she trailed off as she put her fingers in her mouth, getting them wet and started rubbing her nipples again. Her body demanded more of him. Zidane attacking her nipples just wasn't enough for her; she had to have him inside her, making her whole.

"Zidane, please take me!" She demanded from her imagination. She put the fingers of her right hand back into her mouth, getting them wet again and then all at once shoved her two longest ones in between her legs, sliding them in and out. Finally Zidane's long manhood was inside of her. She tightened against her fingers and started going in and out faster and faster. While her body was bucking into her right hand, she moved her left hand down to rub her clit, pushing it against the fingers that seemed to be thrusting into her. She felt her climax building.

"Deeper Zidane!" she shoved her hand as deep as it could go in her. She couldn't stand it, her body needed more pleasure. She took her left hand and slid the two longest fingers from that hand right beside the right ones and tried her best to keep them together. Her climax was almost there, but she couldn't continue Zidane's attack on her body. All of the stress she had gone through today took most of her energy, so she was left there laying with her emotions built up in her.

"Dammit!" she was surprised at her language; she had turned around and was pounding her bed with her fist, tears rolling down her face, "I can't even give myself enough pleasure. God, I wish you were here Zida-"

A finger met her tears and wiped them off of her face. A pair of arms flipped her body around and a pair of lips met hers.

"Tonight…it's…all…about…you", he told her through the kiss. He wrapped his strong legs around her waist and pushed his tail into her cunt. He began to slowly slide it in and out of her, making sure it rubbed her clit before it slid into her again. His hand properly explored her breasts, which were already red from the attack she played on herself. She felt his tongue outside her lips and she opened them, inviting them in. Her body loved the feeling of Zidane and his soft tail moving inside her.

She was lost in pure ecstasy. Her climax had built back up and she felt like she was about to go over. Zidane seen this and pushed his tail deep into her. Her body spasmed and her juices started to pour out of her. Zidane moved down to capture the ones escaping, leaving some in her.

"Don't think you are done for the night. We have a long way to go!" he warned her looking at her with evil, loving eyes.

"_I don't know If I can continue…"_ she told herself.

He pushed his erection into her womanhood and started to pump into her, each time going a little further then the last. She couldn't believe it but her climax started building back up due to Zidane's attack. Zidane's hand went behind her back, and gently pushed right into the same spot that set her off last time except this time he held his finger there. She started to shake violently, but Zidane's manhood going in and out of her slowed her spasms.

"Zidane you are evil!" she screamed at him.

"I know…but you are enjoying it." Zidane was trying to ignore the pleasure that was coming from his manhood and concentrated on fucking her. On that note, he pushed his finger on her spot harder than before. She started shaking again, this time her juices poured out from her again. Zidane stopped fucking her and pushed his tongue into her cunt, taking all of her juices while massaging her walls, while leaving his finger pushing her spot with the same amount of force.

"Geez, how long are you going to pleasure me?" she asked him. He stopped his actions and her body screamed at her for the sudden stop of pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop?" He jumped off of the bed and sat on the floor.

"Well no!" she screamed at him, "Get back up here!" He just stayed sitting on the floor. She moved towards the end of the bed and looked down at Zidane's sitting figure.

"DAMMIT ZIDANE TRIBAL! GET THE FUCK UP HERE AND FUCK ME!" she laughed at herself, disbelieving that she said that. Her body was screaming at her brain. He just sat there.

"Please Zidane, will you come up here and make me feel whole again?" He stood up and smiled at her, his fangs bearing. She seen his fangs but, for once, didn't feel afraid of them.

"Be right back! Then I'll give you all the pleasure you want!" With that he jumped out the window and she seen him sink his fangs into someone who was passing by. After about 30 seconds the person fell over and Zidane jumped back into her apartment though her window. He grabbed her slightly shaking body and pounced onto the bed. He pushed his tail back into her as he kissed her. She felt a small amount of warm liquid travel from his mouth into hers and she drank it down, even though she knew that it was blood. Her tongue felt his razor sharp fangs.

"Just try not to hurt me with those" she giggles at him as she received small amounts of pleasure from his tail. She moved hands down and started rubbing his manhood. "You know, one good thing about being in love with a vampire is the amount of time the spend pleasuring you."

He cracked a smile at her and pushed his tail into her deeper. "Yes, but we must bring it to an end……this can't go on forever." He told her with solemn eyes

"Oh yeah, and how can you stop this mess that you created in me?" she asked him.

"Oh simple and I don't have to kill you to do it" he joked to her. "You might want to bite your lip or gag yourself" he warned her about the attack he was about to unleash on her.

"Will it hurt?" she asked him, with a small amount of fear

"For a little bit…but you will like it in the end." He told her.

"Ok, do it…I'm ready for it" she commanded him.

"Suit yourself" he told her, smiling showing his fangs again, "But this is going to take a little more energy." He jumped out the window again, and sucked the life out of 3 more people. She watched him as he did that. She felt sorry for the people, but her body didn't care…she just wanted Zidane. He jumped back through the window for a second time.

"You freak me out sometimes." She told him.

"It's natural." He replied "Now, play time is over!" He laid her out straight on the bed.

"Here goes" he warned her for the last time. He shoved his tail into her ass.

"Ahh!" she screamed hot tears came down her face.

He took his tail out and shoved it in again harder then before. She gave him another scream which he silenced with his mouth. He pushed his erection into her cunt again.

"Here's where you might want to gag yourself, because it is gonna be loud…but it wont hurt" he told her. She bit down on her lip.

He moved his finger behind her back once more and continuously pushed her spot as hard as he could. He continued to push it and he could see the emotions building in her. But keeping his tail and manhood steady in her, he continued to push it.

"_God, is she ever going to give in to it?" _Zidane asked himself _"She better I'd hate to…"_

"_Oh, I need him…god, I hate him, but I want his cock moving in me! I need him! God, I can't hold on much longer!" _she was screaming in her mind, her body was shaking furiously_ "It's coming I feel it! Zidane, do you know what you are putting me through? OH GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" _

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her juices gushed out of her and she screamed so loud that she bit her lip, blood started pouring down it, and Zidane had to put a pillow over her mouth so the next city couldn't hear her scream. His ears were ringing.

It was the moment that Zidane was waiting for. He used his vampire abilities to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could, while at the same time sliding his tail in and out of her ass as fast as he could. He was going so fast that she almost fainted because of the speed he was going. Her insides tightened up against him and she came several times before his seed poured into her.

"God Zidane, you almost killed me!" She giggled at him, now that she had what she wanted "for now on, that spot is off-limits to you"

"Well in that case, that will be the last good episode you will get then." He said trying to catch is breath. "Heh, heh, heh"

"What's so funny, honey?" She asked him, giggling at her rhyme.

"We are the perfect couple" he told her

"I agree." She replied back.

"Well it's not a matter of you agreeing or not, we just are."

"Oh really?" She asked him.

"Yeah, we both could've died just now."

"Why?"

"Because, if your body didn't stop its need for pleasure, then I would've had to kill you to stop you from being in pain for pleasure that I could have never fulfilled. You would've had to go to another man…which I wouldn't accept you doing, so I would have killed you. Then I would've killed myself for killing you."

"… Zidane, I'm sorry I got mad at you." She started.

"Its ok Dagger…I'm sorry too." He said hugging her from behind. She turned around in his embrace and they stared into each other's teary eyes. He bent down and kissed her on her sweet lips. She didn't know how he was there, but she was glad he was. She buried her face into his chest and he rubbed his hand down her hair. All he wanted to do was ease the pain she felt inside of her.

"Zidane……you gave me a love bite." She was actually asking him if he did. _"If he did, he would have a scar on his arm like that vampire did."_

"Let me see your arms." She requested. He held his arms up to her and she examined them. There was a cut wound, in the middle of his right arm, where the artery in his arm was. "Zidane……thank you." She tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, Dagger" he told her, knowing that she knew all about what happened. "How did you find out?"

"I was out searching for you and I seen this vampire out feeding on people. He walked up to me and told me that he wouldn't bite me because of the love bite you gave me." She smiled at him.

"Dagger, just know that I'm always here for you. I would never do anything to hurt you." He reassured her, rubbing her cheeks with his fingers.

"Ok. So did anything interesting happen while we were apart?" She asked him, finally separating from him.

"Well, I bought this", he held up the garnet dagger. When he did, no one noticed but, the ring started to glow a little. He sheathed the dagger. "and, I have a job as a bodyguard."

"Just wait until your boss finds out your secret." She told him, thinking of the possibilities of what may happen.

"I don't think he would really care, as long as I didn't get to him that is."

_-------------------_

"Well did you kill her?" A middle aged man with a gold cane asked.

"No, she was too cute to kill." A man with black hair replied. The middle aged man looked at the person with black hair with scorn

"Dammit Zeke! I told you to kill her, if that vampire-", Zeke cut him off

"She already had a love bite; if I did kill her……he'd be there." Zeke replied with impatience.

"Zidane, what have you gotten yourself into?" He looked across the room as if Zidane was standing there, "Well, Zeke, now you have to kill them both………Then again, maybe you don't. Kidnap Zidane's girlfriend and bring her here, I'll take care of Zidane myself."

"Fine…and when I get her here, then what?" The middle aged man walked across the room.

"Do what you want with her, we will get rid of Zidane's…ehh hem…affections then meet you here." The middle aged man replies. With that Zeke disappeared.

"Zidane, enjoy the time with your girlfriend while you can because it's about to end!" The man said out loud. "Stephen! Cara!"

"Sir!" The two replied running into the room.

"Report?" He asked them

"Well," Cara started, "Garnet didn't find Zidane, but I felt him in her room…"

"So…they are probably together now." Stephen finished for her.

"Well, don't we have all of the luck in the world?"

"Sir?" Cara asked.

"Come here, I have a plan!" the two followed the man into another room.


	13. The Attack Out Of No Where

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part 2: The Attack Out Of No Where_

**Chapter 4  
**_- The Attack Out Of No Where -

* * *

_

"Oh God, Zidane!" He had fallen asleep on her last night. He was a little heavy for her so she gently scooted off the bed, out from underneath him.

"When you sleep, you sleep like a knot on a log!" She told his sleeping figure. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was up. She heard hissing noises coming from Zidane. There was a patch of sunlight hitting him.

"Oops, sorry honey", she told Zidane, who was still asleep, and closed the window blinds. She noticed his pile of clothes and dagger beside her dresser. _"I'll go down to his apartment and get him some clean clothes."_

She walked out the door and headed towards Zidane's apartment.

"Good Afternoon Garnet!" she heard a familiar, cheerful voice. She turned around and found Cara and Stephen behind her.

"Oh, hi Cara, Stephen!" she replied.

"Oh Garnet, you just have to come to the mall with us. There is this new store there. Even Stephen is excited about it!" Cara told Garnet.

"No thank you. I have to get something from Zidane's apartment real quick." She replied.

"Oh, I'm sure it can wait, come on." Cara and Stephen dragged Garnet to the mall with them.

_---------_

Garnet, Cara, and Stephen set out for the mall; the sun was starting to set. Stephen got a cell phone and dialed a number on it.

"Hey boss! This is Stephen." He talked into the phone

"_Hey Stephen."_ The boss replied. He was talking only loud enough for Stephen to hear him.

"Cara's friend Garnet whisper Zidane's girlfriend whisper and Cara and I are going out to the mall for awhile. I don't think I can make it to work tonight"

"_Just keep her there for a while, Zeke can't get her until after the sun sets, then I'll call Zidane to work for me."_ The boss told Stephen over the phone.

"Ok will do boss! Thanks!" After that he hung up the phone.

"What did your boss say?" Garnet asked Stephen.

"He said have fun. He is pretty lenient when it comes to my job." Stephen told Garnet

"Oh really? What do you do?" She asked him.

"Oh, I just file his papers away for him…umm keep him organized stuff like that" he informed her of his job's "supposed" duties.

"Oh neat!" She complimented him.

_-------_

"Ok Zeke, it's all set! After the sun sets, and you get her here…I'll call Zidane to work for me.

"Heh heh heh, I hate this as much as I like it" Zeke replied, thinking of his plans for Garnet, once they were alone.

_-------_

_Yawn_

"Dagger?" Zidane looked around the room, rousing from his sleep.

"She must have gone out somewhere." He thought out loud, "Oh well, I don't blame her, being cooped up in this apartment." He walked across the room and put his dirty clothes back on him as well as his garnet dagger and his old blood-stained one. After he finished he walked over to the window. The night sky shown brightly outside. He always loved the sky. Even before he met Garnet, he would always admire the sky.

"God, we had a blast last night!" He told the sky, which twinkled back at him. He looked down to the ground from the window. There were still blood stains on the ground from when he killed those people last night.

"Don't worry, I used your blood for a good purpose" he told them, as if they were still alive to hear him. His cell phone started ringing.

"Hey, Zidane!" It was the old man on the phone.

"Hi." He replied back with no emotion

"Um…I was wondering if you could escort me down to the park. I have a group of people there that I need to have business with." The man asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Ok, meet me down at my house. We leave immediately." He informed him, and then hung up. Zidane placed the phone back into his pockets.

"Oh well, I'll see her later tonight, before I go to sleep." He didn't like leaving Garnet, but he had a job to do.

_-----------_

"You mean people actually wear these things?" Garnet asked Cara.

"Ya, I suppose so…" Cara trailed off, feeling a little hurt about what was going to happen. Stephen was wondering around the store looking at mountain hiking equipment. All of a sudden the mall had a power outage. It being dark outside didn't help the mall any. Finally, the emergency lights came on, yet dimly.

"God its dark!" Garnet heard a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice. She turned around and seen a figure, with a long cloak, near Cara.

"Hey Cara, who's he?" She asked Cara.

"Oh, he is a friend." She replied back.

"Hey, why don't you go over and meet Garnet, over there? Word on the street is that she likes that Zidane dude in our apartment building." She told the man. The man approached Garnet.

"Hey, I've seen you before…yeah the other night, you was that…" she moved closer to him so only he could hear her, "…vampire."

"Indeed. It is nice to see you again, Garnet." He moved towards her more. "But, I'm afraid we can't talk anymore."

"Huh?" She asked in surprised. He grabbed her close to him and started running with her.

"What…where are you taking me? Let me go!" She screamed at him.

"Oh, hush now." He said putting a rag over her mouth. She passed out and dangled helplessly in his arms as she inhaled the ether on the rag.

_--------_

"So, who are we meeting at the park?" Zidane and the man was walking down the sidewalk, they were a few blocks away from the park.

"Oh, a few friends of mine. I told them that I had a new bodyguard, and they became interested in you." He told Zidane

"Ok, that sounded really wrong." Zidane informed him in a playful type of voice.

"Ha ha ha, get your mind out of the gutter, you!" he commanded Zidane. They had just arrived in the park.

"So…where are they at?" Zidane asked the man, looking puzzled.

"Oh, they are around" the man told Zidane evilly.

"Wha?" He jerked back in surprise. Right when he said that a group of ten vampires surrounded him and held him down.

"What's this?" Zidane asked them and the man.

"Zidane, I know what you are! You fool! You should have killed Garnet when you first saw her!" The man screamed at him. "But no! You fell in love with her! That's alright Zidane…we wont let her turn you against us!"

"What? She didn't…she'd neve-"the man cut him off

"And we will make sure of that." The man snapped his fingers, and the vampires that were holding Zidane started chanting some non-understandable chant. The chant kept resonating in Zidane's brain. He couldn't take his concentration off of it. After about 30 seconds of listening them say it he started to glow blood red. A fiery pain when through his body and his fangs came back to him as well as his need for blood. But the vampires didn't stop chanting. In fact that chanted louder.

The man watched Zidane as he gained strength. Out of the bushes some vampire brought in five or six people, and immediately Zidane heard their heart beats. He couldn't stand it! The chant, his need for blood. It was all overwhelming him, he had to have it…he had to have it now! Zidane darted over to the people and start sucking the life out of them, enjoying every ounce of blood that went down his throat. He didn't care who they were, he just wanted it. In a blink of an eye the people fell over, dead, and the vampires stopped chanting.

"Come with me, Zidane! You have a long night ahead of you!" He laughed out evilly as Zidane, the man, and the vampires walked towards the man's house.

_-------------_

"Huh? What?" Garnet awoke from her daze to find herself chain up naked in a warm, dark room.

"Hey let me go!" She screamed to the darkness.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that!" A voice said. The figure walked towards her, becoming visible in the moonlight. He had his shirt off and she could see his fangs.

"You!" she exclaimed

"Yes, it's me. But, I'd prefer if you called me Zeke." He requested of her.

"Did you chain me up?" She asked him.

"Yes, I did." He said emotionless

"What do you want of me? Zidane! Help!" she screamed, tears came to her eyes.

"Zidane can't help you. In fact, no one can right now." Zeke informed her. "There's no need to cry" he said wiping the tears off her face, "your sadness will be cured, later."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You…" he slapped her "were going to turn Zidane against us. You pretended like you loved him. You even let him get pleasure out of you. But what you were really trying to do was kill us!"

"No…why would I want to do that for?" she rejected what he said to her.

"You may have not seen it, but every time he would change, you wish he didn't, every person he killed so he could continue to live, you wish he didn't. See…you really hated him, you just didn't know it." He showed her the truth in her heart.

"Yes, it's true! I hated him when he killed all of those people, I hated him even more when he wouldn't think anything of it, and continue…" she said sobbing, "but…I loved him. He saved Cara" he cut her off

"Which was just an act. A mere act. She was never raped! Those thieves may have died, but what you think never happened." He told her, "Yes, we beat the shit out of Zidane, your supposed 'lover'. But that was to show him that what he was doing was wrong…to help someone like he did. He was in the right, when he was stalking you….trying to kill you, but you turned him around…tried to get him to stop what he lives for……to kill, pathetic dirt such as yourself!" She stayed quiet at this.

"You know" he rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek, remembering the things he had planned for her before his boss returned, "I think you're cute."

"Oh your, sick!" She said heart broken.

"I know." He push his finger into her cunt and started massaging her insides with it. "But, with Zidane not here…yet…I have you all to myself. He said pulling his pants down.

_-----------_

"Hey boss!" Cara and Stephen was walking towards them, but Zidane lunged at them.

"Eeek!" Cara screeched.

"Zidane! Stop!" Zidane stopped going after them and headed back to the group of people he was traveling with. The group stopped and waited for Cara and Stephen to get to the man they referred to as 'boss'. Cara whispered into his ear.

"Zeke, took Garnet back to the mansion, but I think they need some 'alone time'." She told him.

"Oh come on Cara, no since in saying this all to me. The whole group wants to know what is going on." He turned and looked at the group "Right?"

"Right!" They all said.

"Well, Zeke has taken Garnet back to the mansion and I think we need to stay out of their...ehh hem…plans for a while." Zidane flinched a little when she said Garnet.

"_That sounds so familiar…Oh well, must just be my imagination."_ He thought to himself. He turned to his boss.

"Who is this Garnet person?"

"She tried to turn you against us by saying that she loved you." The boss told him, "She thinks she has won, you need to show her that she hasn't by killing her!"

"I see…well. I guess we will let this 'Zeke', whom I don't know either, put her out of her misery." He told him, feeling powerful.

"That we shall…lets go find some blood, boys!" They all started running off.

_---------_

"Oh come on Garnet, surely you have more than that!" He asked her. He was fucking her hard, every other time thrust into her, she came. "When you and Zidane was together…did you cum this much?" Her juices was dripping off of his manhood.

"…", she didn't react to anything he was saying or doing. She was too torn apart to do anything. Her body was in a total relaxation state because she was zoned out. He slapped her.

"Snap out of your trance!" , he screamed at her pulling out of her, letting the rest of her juices drip down her smooth legs. "You should be fighting me, not letting me take advantage of you!" She zoned back in and remembered her current state.

"Why would you care for? That's all you males want is me, without me arguing with you. I was doing just that. Letting you get all of the pleasure you want out of me, without arguing with you, or stopping you." He unchained her and hugged her. Then he sat down on the floor and made her sit down in his lap. When she did, he hugged her some more.

"Listen, do you really want this?" He asked her in her ear. "Is this want you want to be doing right now, getting fucked by someone you don't even know?"

"No, of course not…I just want to be home." She told him.

"If things were that easy I would let you, but I cant just back out of something." He told her.

"What made you change so quickly?" She asked him.

"Well," he turned red again, "Something reminded me of my girlfriend. See, I went through something similar to what you and Zidane are going through right now. I'm not sure if my girlfriend went through the same thing though, as you are."

"What happened to your old girlfriend?" Garnet asked Zeke, with curiosity.

"I…I…I…" she seen tears go down his face; "……I killed her."

"But how could you kill someone you love?" She asked him.

"The same way Zidane is going to kill you." She looked at him with a fearful look. "I can't remember it all but; I remember my mind being blank. My boss told me that this girl had tried to get me to stop being what I was…a vampire. That means I would have died, because vampires need human blood to survive." She was wearing a pair of sorry eyes. "I killed her. Our little episode somehow brought back the memories before I was turned against…myself."

"Remember anything else?" she asked him.

"No, but we don't have much time, you have to leave this place!" He commanded her. "Put your clothes back on…Oh and Garnet," She started putting her clothes back on then looked at him

"Yes?" She wondered what he was thinking; Zeke was blushing redder than a beet.

"I'm sorry…for taking advantage of you like that."

"This moment didn't happen." She told him.

They started running through the halls of the mansion towards where the front door was. There was a few people lingering near it, apparently waiting for their boss to come back.

"Shit! We can't go out the front door! We will go through the gardens in the back."

"Ok." She replied as she didn't really have a choice. After all, she didn't know the place.

He opened the back door and they ran through the gardens.

"Well, well, well! Have a sudden burst of heart didn't you Zeke!" The old man asked Zeke, with the group of vampires behind him, Zidane not insight.

"Back off, old geezer!" Zeke shouted at him, pulling out his sword. The old man snapped his fingers and Zidane dropped out of the air in front of them holding his blood and garnet daggers in his hand.

"No, you Zeke! Give Garnet to us!" Zidane commanded.

"Sorry, Zidane. I'm not going to let you kill the person you love, like I did!" Zeke warned Zidane.

"What are you talking about?" Zidane asked him.

"Zidane, you are being fooled! You love Garnet! She loves you!" He told Zidane glancing back to Garnet, "He is lying to you. He made me kill my lover a few years ago too, because I believe the same thing he is telling you!" Zeke informed the now confused Zidane. Zidane looked to Zeke, then to the fearful Garnet, then to the old man with the cane.

"Zidane, I have no clue what he is talking about." The old man started "Those two must be helping each other! Kill them both!" The vampires started chanting again. Zidane held is hands to his head, shaking in confusion, as the chant worked on his mind.

"Ahhhhh!" Zidane screamed as he threw is arms out. Using all of the blood he just took in to strengthen his muscles. After about ten seconds he straightened up again, and then lunged at Zeke with his daggers. "You must die!"

Zeke pushed Garnet away from the potential fight area then defended himself. Zidane's razor sharp daggers gave his arm a good gash across the center of it.

"Zidane stop!" Garnet yelled to him but, he paid no attention to her pleas. The group of vampires moved over to Garnet to hold her still, so she wouldn't run. They started conversing over whether they should go ahead and bite her or not.

"Zidane, remember your memories with Garnet?" Zeke tried to bring back his memories.

"I don't even know her!" Garnet looked hurt at what he was saying "All I know is she is trying to kill me. Why do you keep defending her?"

"If I don't defend her, you are going to do something you are going to regret!" He told him with anger, while ducking to avoid Zidane's daggers again.

"You are going to lose your life, for defending someone who is trying to kill me!" Zidane warned Zeke.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice!" He started swinging his sword at Zidane who avoided it by jumping back. Zeke slashed his sword down and Zidane took that chance, he took the stake out of his pocket and shoved it through Zeke's heart.

"Zidane, remember…Garnet!" Zeke said before he burst into dust.

"Hmph, idiot." He said, straightening himself up "Tried to defend my death cause."

"Let me go!" Garnet screamed, the vampires starting to come towards her neck, ready to draw blood from her smooth neck.

"HELP ME ZIDANE!" She yelled to Zidane as she tried to get free. He didn't move He just stared at her wearing no expression.

"NO! She is mine!" He screamed at the vampires. He ran towards them. They started after Zidane ready to fight over who gets her blood. With a wooden stake in his hands, he started killing them off one by one. It took him a minute or two, as there was a lot of them, but he managed to kill them all. Garnet ran to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly too, finally having her where he wanted her.

"Huh?" She felt weight on her shoulder. Zidane was sucking her blood out of her. She tried to get away but he had her tightly in his grasp. She wasn't going anywhere. She didn't have a choice but to continue hugging him. She was starting to faint when she felt the weight lift off her shoulder. He looked at her face, which had lost color due to the lack of blood in her body. She saw her blood on his lips and around his mouth. She didn't know what to say.

"Thank you." He told her, in a loving voice. He turned and started to walk away.

"Zidane…" she began, "why?"

He bolted around and stabbed her through her heart with his dagger. The sky turned a dark red. Then went completely black. Nothing was seen, and everything went quite.

A bright white light appear in the sky above them. Then another. The lights glided down beside where Garnet and Zidane was standing.

"What are you?" Zidane demanded from the two lights, fangs bearing.

"It doesn't matter…" the light started "All that matters is, I'm here. Zidane, do you know what you just did?" Zidane looked puzzle at the question before him.

"…"

"You just stabbed Garnet……your only love. She will be dead when we leave." The light told him.

"I've never seen her before…I was told that she tried to turn me against myself."

"Really now?" The light asked him, "Are you sure?" The light hovered over to Garnet, who was very much alive, but only because the lights were there, holding her alive. The light caused the ring that Cara gave her to slip off her hand. And it moved to Zidane and slipped onto the hand that was holding the garnet dagger. The two started to glow brightly. Zidane's body started to float then convulse.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Zidane screamed as his body was exposed to the heavenly light and touch of the two artifacts. An image appeared in front of Zidane.

_--------------_

"Garnet, could you do me a favor?" The image of Zidane asked

"Depends. What is the favor? The image of Garnet asked Zidane's image suspiciously

"Kill me!" He commanded her "Do it. Take this stake and kill me! No one will miss me, or care."

"I can't" she replied to him with tears in her eyes

_---------_

The image flashed and another one appeared

_--------_

You DO know that this means there will still be a loose monster on the streets right?" He informed her.

"No, monster to them…but not to me" she told him

_-------_

The image changed again

_-------_

I said, there was some thing that I loved more than my dagger. That something is you." He told her

_-------_

The image glowed a deep red and played one last scene from his memory

_------_

"Human, you don't attack me, you don't curse at me, you don't flee from me, and you just stare at me. How do you find yourself justified in front of me?" He asked her with power, yet in a loving tone.

She began to cry

"Zidane, what have you become? I loved you, you loved me. If you can not remember who I am, why I don't flee, why I don't curse at you, or why I don't attack you, even with a weapon in my hand…then you should kill me, as my love is not strong enough for you to remember."

………

"I'm sorry, my Dagger!", he told he with tears in his eyes.

_-----------_

The light subsided and Zidane floated down to the ground with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh my God! Dagger, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, any of it! Please, don't leave me!" he ran over and hugged her.

"I know. It wasn't your fault. I love you Zidane. Please, don't forget it." Garnet kissed him on the lips

"Ha ha ha!" The old man laughed, "It doesn't matter! She is dead now, you killed her. You two will never be together again!"

"Shut up!" Zidane commanded him. He turned to the lights. "Listen, uh…I might be a vampire, and she a human…but is there anyway you can let her stay with me? Here? Alive?" His tears still streamed down his face. "Please, I…me…before I met her, all I did was hide away. Eventually my vampire side would take over and I'd kill for blood. Then she was here, we had bumps in the road, but my life had a meaning…If she dies tonight…I just cant live life without her."

"Zidane, we know you love her. But-", the lights started

"No, you can't let her die! I wont let her die, because I was blind, turned against myself. I'll do anything!"

"Of course you would Zidane, we all know that. We knew that before you met her. We could by the way you looked up at us every night. But Zidane, you can't just bring someone back from the dead."

"But look at her! She isn't dead yet."

"Now Zidane, you're becoming childish, when we leave…she will be gone."

"Then I'm coming with you." He screamed aiming the stake at his heart. "I'm not staying here without her."

"Oh Zidane……what are we going to do with you?" The lights asked him, then disappeared.


	14. The Night's Judgment

_-Night Stalker (Revisited) Part 2: The Attack Out Of No Where_

**Chapter 5  
**_- The Night's Judgment -

* * *

_

_---------- Time 9:30 p.m. 3 weeks later ---------- _

Zidane awoke in his apartment heartbroken. He staggered over to the window and looked up at the night sky. _"God, it's so beautiful" _He thought to himself. The stars were twinkling at him.

"Well, it's that day again!" He said out loud, his insides were tingling and he was ready for it, for once. He put on his black cloak and walked out of the apartment. He started towards the stairs until he heard someone stop behind him.

"I have to go be me…unfortunately." He informed the unknown person behind him

"The world is going to be in a world of hurt then" the woman joked at his comment.

"Yeah, well they will get used to it…Eventually." He turned around and looked at the person behind him. "You did, didn't you?"

"Well……I wouldn't say used to."

"Oh come on, you know I'm unique." He smiled at her.

"Heh heh heh. Is that the word?" She teased him.

"Well……It wasn't until you came along." He walked over to her and led her to his apartment, holding off his vampire feelings for the moment.

"Would you prefer me gone, Zidane?" She asked him, frowning. The stepped into his apartment and she shut the door.

"Whoa, don't even go there! I raised hell to keep you here, you ain't going any where!" He told her. He turned around and nodded to the sky, which twinkled at him again.

"Oh, that's sweet." She walked across the room and hugged him from behind.

"But, you didn't have to steal my old dagger because of it." He told her, in hopes of getting it back.

"I wanted you with me. Every time I have it with me, you are…well at least it feels like you are." She switched to a loving tone.

"Why, because it has my blood on it?" he started laughing

"Yeah, but what's so funny?" She asked. He flipped her arm around and held is right arm up beside hers, reminding her of…

"You already have half of mine in you, why would you want that dagger for?" He asked her.

"Correction, you sucked most of it out three weeks ago." She teased him

"What are you asking for more?" He asked her bearing his fangs, showing her that he changed while they were talking.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that to me, would you Zidane?" she stepped back, teasing him, yet trying to give him the wrong idea.

"I have before, darling." He said stepping towards her, a slight bloodlust in his eyes. "But, last time I did it without warning…so now, you're warned." His tail behind him started moving back and forth excitedly

"Zidane, I don't think that is such a…" she started.

"Ok, I'll put you into a trance then I'll do it." He laughed then jumped out of the window. She walked over to the window and watched him dash down the road. He stopped and turned towards her. He acted like he was biting her arm.

"You're mean, you know that!" She yelled at him evilly

"I know." He yelled back, laughed again then ran.

_---------_

She heard some noise at the front door.

"Cara!" She screamed. Cara and Stephen were standing in the front door.

"I thought he killed you." Cara remarked, sadly, stepping towards her.

"Why, are you so sad for?" She asked, "It looked as if you were helping him, am I wrong."

"No, you're not entirely wrong." She started "We helped him lure you away from Zidane, and we helped Zeke capture you but…Oh Garnet, we are really sorry." She walked over to Garnet and hugged her.

"It will be a hard memory to forget, but it's ok." She said hugging Cara back.

"So…where's Zidane at?" Cara asked Garnet, looking around the apartment to see if he was there.

"Oh, you just missed him…he is out……well doing vampire things, we will just leave it at that." She informed Cara.

"Oh…I see. Well, um…so what are you going to do? Not like you will hang out with us after what we did but, do you want to go to the movies with us or something?" Cara requested in a friendly manner.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Zidane and I have to take care of something when he gets back. Me knowing him, he won't be gone long." She politely refused her request.

"Well…ok then." Cara replied. "Um…so I guess we will see you around?"

"Of course!" Garnet said cheerfully, smiling at them. Cara and Stephen walked down the hall.

"Zidane…where'd you go now?" she chuckled to herself, as if she was playing a game. She ran out of Zidane's apartment to find him.


End file.
